Eyes Wide Shut
by ElleMeDit2016
Summary: The woman shook her head and pondered for a moment before her face lit up, "I want optical implants." "Optical implants, that's all?" Mando failed to hide his surprise, even behind his beskar helmet. She tilted her chin, rebelliously, "Not everyone in this galaxy seeks riches. I, merely, wish to restore something that was taken from me."(Din DjarinXOFC) Crossposted on Wattpad & A03
1. Chapter I: The Woman

Chapter I: The Woman

The sound of an old gunship entering Arvala-7's atmosphere drew the attention of everyone in the valley below. Lately, the backwater planet had been a bounty hunter hotspot with a seemingly unending stream of hunters passing through. This was unusual for the land as it had once been peaceful, but a band of Niktoian mercenaries setting up shop in an abandoned compound on the far side of the valley had changed everything.

"My lady, my sensors indicate another ship has arrived." A custom-made companion droid informed a cloaked figure perched on the dome of a small hovel.

The figure did not acknowledge the bot as deft hands tinkered with the wiring of the small moisture vaporator attached to the roof of the small home. Instead, the person in question continued on with their work for a few more moments.

"Well, let's hope this one gets the job done." A feminine voice rose above the sound of her wrench and metal clanking, "I'm tired of all these bounty hunters hanging around."

The droid stared, vacantly up at its mistress before announcing, "The success rate is highly unlikely, according to my calculations."

It's audio sensors picked up a snort that came from the woman as she continued on with her work. The sound was followed by a successful hiss emerging from the vaporator unit. Finally, having fixed whatever problem the woman had been working on, she fastened shut the control panel and straighten her body up to its full height.

"What are the odds, G-5?" The woman inquired, wiping her hands off on an old rag she'd had nearby before dipping down to collect her tool box.

The droid processed the command, efficiently before announcing, "Chances of success are 1 in 5,000."

"Thank you, G-5." The woman nodded and began to shuffle her way over to the transmission tower that was attached to the side of her home.

"Shall I put on a kettle of tea for you, my lady?" The droid inquired.

The woman began to climb down the tower, "That would be greatly appreciated."

"Would you prefer tarine or deychin today?" G-5 prompted, its opticals remained fixed upon the woman until she was safely on the ground.

The woman stretched her arms above her head and yawned, "Whichever is fresher."

The droid bowed to the woman and stated, "I'll start the kettle right away."

G-5 turned to make its way inside the tiny hovel, but was halted by it's mistress's voice, "Oh, G-5?"

"Yes, my lady?" The droid responded, turning around to face the woman once more.

"Could you draw some water for abath? I'm especially dirty after fighting with those worn out parts all morning." The woman's nose crinkled in disgust as she ducked her head down towards her underarm.

"I will get your bath ready for you as well." G-5 informed the woman.

The woman bowed to the droid, "Thank you, old friend."

"Certainly," G-5 replied before disappearing inside the hovel.

The woman smiled after the bot and shook her head as she turned to face the barren valley in the direction, which the ship had cut through the sky. She paused, breathing deeply and evenly as she appeared to scan the horizon as if she were searching for some sort of sign. But only the typically eerie silence of the planet was all she could pick up on. Taking a hesitant step forward, the woman was half tempted to go out in search of the stranger piloting the ship. But a crisp, mechanical voice interrupted her thoughts just as she was about to set out,

"My lady, your tea and bath are ready."

Turning back towards her meager home, the woman began to make her way across the yard towards her front door. Instead of following G-5 inside, she stopped and turned her head back over her shoulder as if waiting for something. Yet there was nothing. Sighing, she crossed over the threshold and allowed the warmth of her home to envelop her.

* * *

Late in the afternoon of the following day, the woman and her droid sat out on the front porch playing Shah-tzeh on an old demsne board. The pair was locked in an intense match. Each move easily countered by the other opponent. Although, it truly made no difference, which competitor emerged victorious.

"Your move, my lady." G-5 informed the woman after setting one of its figures down on the empty tile to claim it.

But no response came from the woman, her head was turned in the direction of the Niktoian compound.

"My lady?" The droid inquired, attempting to regain it's mistress's attention.

Once again the woman did not acknowledge the droids inquiry as she rose from her stool. Her attention focused on something far beyond the horizon.

"Do you hear that?" The woman asked her companion after several long moments of silence.

G-5 strained it's audio sensors, but they only picked up the natural sounds of the planet, "No, my lady, I cannot pick up anything out of the ordinary."

The woman swiveled around to face the bot, "G-5, can your scanners reach the old compound those Niktoians took over? I sense there is something going on over in that direction."

The droid did as requested, reaching out with it's scanners in an attempt to confirm it's mistress's senses.

"Yes, there does appear to be some sort of skirmish going on about twenty clicks away." It informed her.

"The bounty hunter made it, then." The woman concluded, her pleased tone did not take the droid by surprise. It was aware of the strain the presence of the bounty hunters and the Niktoians had placed on it's mistress.

G-5's audio box was about to offer a reply when the woman twirled around to face the droid completely and bounded back over to her abandoned seat. She plopped herself back down and rubbed her hands together, eagerly.

"Get ready, G-5, I'm going to beat you this time for sure." Her voice was filled with mirth as she picked up one of her pieces to take over the droid's position on the board.

The bot's gears chirped, approvingly as it's mechanical hand plucked it's own figure up in response, "I am afraid you have miscalculated, my lady."

The musical laugh that followed was carried away by the wind as the pair resumed their match. Change was in the air and it only meant good things for the valley they called 'home'. Both individuals were more than ready for\ routines to return to normal.

* * *

Soft afternoon light filtered through the drapes that covered the small window on the far side of the woman's private quarters. The room was sparse save for a cot, the stand next to it, some old worn-out clothes, and some old holo books. As bare as the quarters were the woman felt content as she sat in the middle of the floor, brow furrowed in deep meditation.

Life on Arvala-7 had offered the woman refuge from those who wished to use her. It allowed her mind to find the peace it had long since craved. Although, it wasn't the most ideal setting the orange, desolate planet had become precious to her in a way she hadn't thought possible when she first arrived several years ago.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence emerge in the force. It's brightness took her breath away. It had been a long time since she'd felt another being's presence so strongly. It caught her completely off guard, jolting her out of her meditation. Gasping, the woman reached out towards the presence. But just as brightly as it had sparked to life, it ebbed away. The woman bit her lip as she pondered over this new development.

"My lady, are you alright?" G-5's monotone voice inquired from the other side of the metal door separating her quarters and the main living space.

Running a hand through unruly curls, the woman recentered herself and called back, "Yes, G-5, I'm fine."

"Very well," The droid seemed appeased with her response, "Do you require anything at this time?"

"No, if I need something I'll come out and get it." The woman stated as she folded her legs back into the meditation pose she'd been taught so very long ago. Her mind was still racing at the possibility of a fellow force user present on the planet.

* * *

The woman was back on top of her hovel tinkering on the old vaporator. But if the woman was being honest with herself, working on the vaporator was just an excuse to get her mind off the previous day's development. She had attempted to connect with the other force user several times since she'd initially felt it's presence, but she'd had no luck making contact.

Instead, she decided to busy herself with some routine maintenance around her property while she waited to see if the other being would respond. She was so wrapped up in rewrapping the coils for one of the fans, she'd only faintly noticed the group of visitors just beyond her home.

"G-5, tell the Jawas I don't have anything to trade with them today." She commanded the droid, absently.

"My lady, your visitors are not Jawas. It's Master Kuiil. He's brought a strange man covered in armor with him." The companion droid informed it's mistress.

The woman reached out with the force to confirm the droid's statement and straightened once she deemed the bot correct. Her mind swept over Kuiil's steady, yet gentle presence before it fell upon a figure that was dark and somewhat threatening.

"Well met, Master Kuiil. I apologize for mistaking you for a Jawa." The woman remarked as she scampered down the transmission tower in order to greet her elderly neighbor, "It seems you've brought a guest with you."

"Guests, actually," The Ugnaught corrected her as he got down off his blerg mount, "This is Mando. He has something that might be of your interest."

"What would a Mandalorian have that might be of interest to me?" She inquired, tilting her head to one side and folding her arms over her chest.

The Mandalorian in question gestured to the pram floating behind him, but the woman failed to acknowledge his gesture. So the man cleared his throat and spoke in a gruff voice, "There is a child in the pram."

The woman appeared unfazed by his words and continued to stare, blankly at him from underneath her hood, "And why should I care about a child?"

The warrior stiffened at the woman's disinterest, but the growl died in his throat as his Ugnaught companion stepped in,

"My friend is the one who took down the Niktoians. They were guarding this child from something. It appears to have the ability to levitate objects with its mind."

The woman gasped at the Ugnaught's words and walked over to the pram. The Mandalorian bristled beneath his armor, his actions drawing the woman's attention back to him.

"Peace, Mando, I shall not cause harm to the Child." Her words while outwardly soft carried much weight behind them. Something about her voice soothed the Mandalorian and he allowed her to step closer to look inside the pram.

The woman, tentatively, reached down to lay her hand flat against the Child's chest. The Mandalorian, the Ugnaught, and the droid all watched in suspense as the woman observed the sleeping child. She carefully traced the Child's face with her fingers as if she were wished to imprint the image of him within her mind. After a few moments, she withdrew her hand and turned back to face her audience.

"I take it you seek some form of advice from me." She deduced.

A gust of wind kicked up and blew the woman's hood back to reveal her face. The Mandalorian was quick to take account of her appearance. The woman's skin was almond colored, freckles littered her cheeks like stars. Her hair was full and curly forming a large dark cloud atop her head. But what drew his attention the most was the aged scar that streaked across her face through her blank, grey eyes. She offered him a kind smile and gestured towards the hovel.

"Come inside, we have much to discuss. G-5 will start a fresh pot of tea for you."

The Mandalorian's gaze shifted away from the strange woman towards the companion droid behind her as it ducked into the hovel. A small hand fell upon his vambrace, drawing his attention away from the droid and back down to the woman standing now next to him. Her brow was furrowed as if she picked up on the hatred swirling in his gut.

"My droid will not bring harm to you or the Child." She informed him before removing her hand from his armor, turning on her heel and striding across field towards her home.

The Ugnaught moved to follow after her, but paused midway when he noticed the Mandalorian remained unmoving, "Come, Mando, the Child is safer here than anywhere else in the galaxy."

The Mandalorian wasn't so sure about that and when he was just about to argue with the older being the Ugnaught's trademark statement met his ears.

"I have spoken."

Sparring a glance down at the slumbering child, he followed his companion into the woman's tiny hovel. At this point, he knew better than to argue with the Ugnaught. He only hoped this wouldn't take too long. He was eager to return to Nevarro to collect his reward.

Once inside the warrior glanced around the inner dwellings of the woman's home. It was certainly meager, just about as meager as his ship. There was a small kitchen unit that was similar to Kuiil's. Not far from the kitchen was a small table where the woman and the Ugnaught were sipping on mugs of tea.

"Glad you decided to join us." The Ugnaught declared as he set his mug down on the table.

Mando grunted in response, checking over his shoulder to make sure the pram was still floating along behind him as the door sealed shut. He made his way over the table and sat down to join the pair.

"Mando," The Ugnaught spoke up once more and gestured to the woman seated across from him, "This is Kreya Rushbeck. She's the one I spoke of earlier."

"Well met, Mando." Kreya raised her mug in his general direction.

The man only nodded in return, but the woman appeared content with his lack of response.

"So why did you drag this poor man all the way out here, Kuiil?" The woman turned to address the Ugnaught.

"The Mandalorian requires assistance returning the Child to his client." The older being informed her as he began to sip on his tea after G-5 had refilled it.

"His client?" Kreya inquired, tilting her head to the side as she brought her mug to her lips, "You're a bounty hunter."

"I do not require assistance." Mando snapped at Kuiil.

"I have spoken." Kuiil declared, resolutely.

Kreya frowned at the exchange, "What do I get in exchange if I help this bounty hunter?"

"A ride off this planet." The Ugnaught offered in Mando's place.

The woman shook her head and pondered for a moment before her face lit up, "I want optical implants."

"Optical implants, that's all?" Mando failed to hide his surprise, even behind his beskar helmet.

Kreya tilted her chin, rebelliously, "Not everyone in this galaxy seeks riches. I, merely, wish to restore something that was taken from me."

Mando pondered over her offer. It would be an easy enough deal to uphold. Glancing at the woman, then to the Ugnaught, before his eye flickered towards the droid and the man nodded,

"Alright, but the droid stays here."


	2. Chapter II: The Departure

Chapter II: The Departure

"So when do we leave?" Kreya asked the Mandalorian seated across from her as her fingers traced absent patterns on the surface of the table as she waited for his response.

The man's helmet tilted towards their porcine companion and shrugged, "I would like to leave as soon as possible…"

Kreya quirked a dark eyebrow at the men, "I'm sensing there's a 'but' coming next."

"-But Jawas stripped my ship for parts. I just reacquired them." Mando finished, his voice sounded strained even through his modulator.

Still his words earned a laugh from the woman. She'd learned how to deal with the hooded scavengers the hard way, "Oh, I see. What did it take to get your parts back? A couple blasters? Maybe some beskar?"

"An egg." Mando supplied, leaning back rather uncomfortably in his chair.

In turn, Kreya propped an elbow on the table top and rested her chin in her palm, "An egg from…?"

A sigh escaped from underneath the man's helmet, he was beginning to feel as if this woman was going to be more trouble than what she was worth. Still he felt compelled to answer her anyway.

"A Mudhorn's egg."

Kreya's brows rose, "Really? You took an egg from a Mudhorn?"

"Well, the Child aided me." He digressed, glancing over his shoulder at the slumbering youngling in the pram.

Her blank stare seemed to follow his, "How so?"

The Mandalorian offered her a vague gesture in an attempt to reenact what the Child had done, but then remembered the woman in question could not see him. Glancing at the Ugnaught, Mando cleared his throat, awkwardly,

"It raised it's hand and somehow levitated the beast."

"So that's what I felt the other day." The woman commented, absently, her attention still glued to the pram.

"You felt it?" Mando repeated, his confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes," Kreya confirmed with a flippant wave, "I sensed it while I was meditating. Such an act is very prominent to anyone who is appropriately attuned."

"Can you levitated objects as well?" The warrior inquired, curiosity somehow getting the better of him in this moment. Although, it was out of character for him to be so interested in another being, the past couple days had weighed down on him and his exhaustion was beginning to take effect.

Kreya smirked, but said nothing. Suddenly, the discarded mugs on the table between them began to float in the air as if they were old-time puppets dangling from clear strings. Mando was thankful once again that his helmet hid the surprise on his face. But when he made eye contact with the woman, it was clear she knew she'd caught him off guard. Then, just as quickly as the mugs had lifted off the table, they floated back down to rest on its surface.

There wasn't an ounce of strain evident on Kreya's face as she reclaimed her mug and sipped from it, calmly. It was clear to Mando she'd received some sort of training to be able to intricately move multiple objects at once. That her display was something that took time and patience to achieve.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see what she can do with a couple blergs!" Kuiil interjected, enthusiastically as he also took hold of his beverage.

Kuiil's praise caused an embarrassed flush to bloom on the woman's face. If Mando were any other man, he might've said the red hue on her cheeks was attractive. But in his mind, it only served to accent the large gash that spread across the upper middle third of her face. It's white, smooth texture told him it was an old wound. One she'd likely sustained long before she'd arrived on Arvala-7. He wasn't sure why this scar stood out so much to him. He'd seen plenty of scars in his time and worse ones thanks to the hazards of his occupation. But the texture of the scar was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It made him wonder what could have caused such damage, yet left such a smooth blemish in its wake.

Kreya seemed to notice his fixation on her scar and tilted her head to one side as if she were studying him as well. To her, the only image she could see of this man was his living presence in the force. It was clear to her that the Mandalorian was not force sensitive like her or the Child. But still, he was a enough bright presence to study. Upon closer inspection beneath his aloof and rugged surface was a deep sense of honor, steadfastness, and pride that made up the very core of his being. Even deeper still was a raging sea of mournfulness and longing, like something had grieved him long ago.

She offered the man an assuring smile before she spoke once again, "Well, I hate to cut this lovely visit short, but it's getting late. You both have a long journey back to Kuiil's farm and a lot of work to do before we depart."

The man and the Ugnaught glanced over at the window near the entryway and saw that evening was beginning to draw long shadows out as the sun sunk below the hills beyond the horizon. Both men rose from their chairs and stepped away from the table. Off to the side the woman sensed the pram bob along behind the Mandalorian.

"You could always leave the Child here with me. I can watch over it until you're finished reassembling your ship." Kreya offered, kindly.

Mando shook his head, resolutely as he shifted his armored body in front of the pram, "The Child stays with me."

Kreya could feel the cold, calculated glare she'd earned from the man slice through her like a laser. She suppressed the involuntary shiver that attempted to run down her spine. She knew Mando was still deciding whether or not she was a threat to him. She could feel his indecision in the force, so she held up her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Very well. May the force be with you both."

Kuiil dipped his head to her in gratitude and thanked her for her hospitality. Mando offered no parting words and strode, silently, out of her home with the pram in tow. The woman took their exit as an opportunity to rise from her own seat and trail after them. Stepping outside, she felt the cool evening breeze caress her face as she leaned back against the wall next to the door. There she waited until she sensed the men mount their respective blergs and ride away from her property.

Kreya offered them a farewell wave before slipping back into her hovel, smiling to herself as she did so. What an interesting turn of events the day had brought her. There was no way her meditations could have predicted this outcome, but that only left room for further uncertainty.

"I must prepare." She muttered aloud to herself as she slunk off into her private quarters and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Several days later, Kreya stood outside Kuiil's home with a large pack slung across her shoulders and a somber look on her face. True to his word, the Mandalorian would not allow G-5 to board his ship no matter how much she bartered with him.

With a heavy breath, the woman turned to face her dearest companion. She did her best to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes as the realization that they were parting finally set in.

"G-5, from this day on you are in Kuiil's care. Serve him as well as you served me." Her words were shaky and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

The droid stared back at its former mistress, vacantly, and bowed, "You do not have to worry, my lady. I will continue to serve you by serving Master Kuiil."

Kreya reached out for the bot and wrapped her thin arms around its metal frame, "Goodbye, old friend."

G-5 offered the woman a comforting gesture before stepping out of her arms, "Farewell, my lady. Perhaps we will meet again one day."

"And when we do, I'll be able to actually see you." Kreya replied, unable to stop the watery smile from spreading across her lips.

Off in the distance twin turbines rumbled to life, signaling to Kreya to take her leave. In a flash, she hugged Kuiil and thanked him for his kindness over the years before glancing around at the farm one last time. Once her senses imprinted the image in her mind, then she began hiking off towards the hills where the Mandalorian's ship was located.

* * *

The trek across the valley on foot allowed Kreya time to set her mind fully on the task ahead. Gathering all the facts that had been presented to her, she realized she had to set her own personal feelings and desires aside. She could not allow herself to become attached to the youngling. No matter how much she wished to. The Mandalorian was a bounty hunter after all, which meant this Child was his target. Mando had mentioned that he had a client on Nevarro waiting for the Child.

The thought caused a chill to roll down her spine. Surely, the client knew exactly what the Child was and had the resources necessary to do whatever they wished to it. This was made clear by the number of bounty hunters they'd sent to acquire it. She hoped her own presence on the planet wouldn't draw the client's attention. She had no doubt that if they were to find out about her, they would take just as much interest in her as the Child. During the reign of the Empire, force users had been hunted, mercilessly and now, years after it's fall she was certain those hunters still lurked in the shadows behind the shining beacon that was the New Republic.

Kreya pushed her negative thoughts aside and shifted her focus on the gunship ahead. Reaching out through the force, she found the Child was still sleeping and the Mandalorian was bustling about the store room taking care of some last minute tasks before take off.

When she was close enough, she puckered her lips and let out a whistle as not to alarm the warrior within the belly of the ship. She waited until she could feel the man's attention shift in her direction before she climbed up the ramp and into the cargo hold.

"This is a pre-Empire gunship, isn't it?" She inquired, loudly so her voice could be heard over the roar of the engines.

Mando seemed taken aback by her observation, but he said nothing as he watched Kreya set her pack down on the metal floor. The woman, then, stretched her arms above her head, stretching the tension out of her shoulders. Once she was back in a normal standing position, her head tilted as if to look past him. Mando, of course, knew she was looking at the pram. He was aware of the curiosity she felt towards the Child. But he didn't figure her to be bold enough to move past him as she began walking straight for the Child.

In a flash, Mando reached out catching her arm in his iron-like grasp. He, half-expected, a shocked gasp to escape her mouth, but the woman made no sound. Instead, she turned her head to face him and brought her own hand to lay atop his. There was a calmness about her that set him off, but when she opened her mouth he allowed her to speak.

"I only wish to check on the Child's health. Using the force in such a large way can be extremely draining on one so young." She informed the Mandalorian in a very matter-of-fact way then added, "I'm sure your client would be greatly disappointed if it were brought to them unwell considering all the trouble they've gone through to acquire it."

Unconsciously, Mando's grip tightened on her wrist, "How would you know this?"

The woman wished she could roll her eyes, but settled for shaking her head at the overly blunt man, "Because I've sensed more than just your ship enter Arvala-7's atmosphere."

"How many?" The man stepped closer to her to the point Kreya could almost hear him breathing.

The woman held her ground and shrugged, "A couple dozen, maybe. My droid could tell you for sure. Oh, that's right you wouldn't let it come."

"I don't like droids." He, nearly, growled down at her.

"So I've noticed." Kreya refused to back down, her blank stare somehow found his eyes through the tinting of his visor.

An uneasy feeling clinched at the man's gut when he noticed her haunting eyes on his. The smirk that played at the corners of Kreya's lips told him she knew the effect her eyes had on him. But Mando wouldn't allow her the satisfaction of outwardly reacting. Instead, he dropped her hand so that he could gain access to the control panel on his vambrace and typed in the code that closed the loading ramp. He, then, stepped away from her and stalked over towards the ladder that lead up to the cabin. He paused there, briefly, and turned his head back to Kreya, who remained in place, almost statue-like where she stood.

"You can check on the Child." He conceded, his logic dictating that Kreya would be able to sense if there was anything wrong with the Child in a way he could not begin to fathom.

The woman nodded and waited until the man had ascended out of view before she made her way over to the Child. She placed her hand upon its chest just as she'd done several days prior and reached out with the force. Unconsciously, the Child cooed in response to her presence, earning a soft smile from the woman as a tiny three-fingered hand gripped at her fingers.

"You are so strong for someone so small. You remind me of someone I knew long ago. No doubt you could achieve great things if the circumstances…" She trailed off, not wanting to think about what sort of nefarious plans the Client had in store for the Child but eventually concluded with a sigh, "were different."

A sudden jolt from the ship forced Kreya to retract her hand from the Child in an attempt to steady herself. The ship was lifting off the ground the force informed her. An overwhelming feeling crushed her lungs as the realization of her departure set in. There was no turning back now.

With a composing breath, she turned her attention outward as she felt the ship ascend through Arvala-7's atmosphere. For someone that was blind, flying felt a bit like free falling. The only thing grounding her was the strong thurm of the ship's engines.

In her mind's eye, she could picture what it might look like to climb through the clouds away from the orange planet and into the darkness of space above. There had always been something about space travel that had thrilled her. Ever since she was a young girl, it amazed her. It had many years since she'd flown freely without the impending feeling of being hunted. She looked forward to flying without cause for worry.

"Engaging hyperdrive." The Mandalorian called out over the ship's com system.

Kreya was thankful for the warning and braced herself for the jump to hyperspace. As if on cue, the ship lurched forward and in the blink of an eye, she was being whisked away through the stars faster than the speed of light. She allowed herself to get caught up in the rush of the moment, but in the back of her mind caution rang out.

This wasn't a joyride. They weren't going to be gallivanting across the galaxy like she'd day-dreamed about since settling on Arvala-7. No, they were inbound for Nevarro, where a nest of bounty hunters was waiting for them. She was sure they'd be less than welcoming towards Mando considering how much of a prize this Child was and how many had failed to retrieve him. She prayed to the force that they wouldn't get caught up in some less-than-friendly fire along the way.


	3. Chapter III: The Risk

Chapter III: The Risk

Half way through the travel time back to Nevarro, the Mandalorian received a transmission from Guild agent, Greef Karga with instructions on how to deliver the target. This caused Mando's thoughts to turn towards the Child sleeping down in the cargo hold of his ship. For the first time in a long time, he began to question the Guild and even the Client's motives. Something churned in his stomach as he considered what they might to to the Child.

Reaching out with a gloved hand, Mando switched on the autopilot control and pushed away from the console. With a few easy strides, he made his way to the back of the cockpit and climbed down the ladder. Once there, he glanced around the room and found the woman sitting cross legged in front of the pram. Her back was turned to him so he could not see her face. But, he could practically feel the mindfulness and peacefulness she was projecting.

Part of him wondered what purpose meditating served her. He'd never been extremely in tune with his feelings or the inner depths of his mind. But this woman appeared to be familiar with her own consciousness. It almost felt like he was intruding on something extremely personal and private.

Clearing his throat, he made his presence known to the woman. Although he had a feeling she already knew he was behind her. The woman held out a steady hand to halt him, so he waited until she had completed her practices and repositioned her body sideways so he could see half of her face.

"He is still asleep." Kreya informed him before the question had even left his mouth. She paused for a moment as if to allow him an opportunity to respond before she added, "Though I believe he will wake soon."

Mando nodded and brushed past her to look at the Child. He, then, glanced back at the woman. She was watching him watch the Child. There was a strange softness in her expression he hadn't expected to find.

"What do you think they'll do to him?" He asked, suddenly and seemed taken aback as if he hadn't meant to voice his question aloud.

"Who is 'they'?" Kreya inquired in return, turning her attention towards him, fully.

The Mandalorian did not answer her right away, but when he did it cast a dark shadow over the cargo hold, "He's an imperial."

Something haunted flicked across the woman's face. Many beings remained weary of imperials even though nine years had passed since the Empire had fallen. But Mando had a feeling the look on her face was caused by something more than just general weariness.

Kreya inhaled, steadily and squared her shoulders, "Imperials will take what they want from him and then they will kill him. Imperials will not stop until every force sensitive being is erased from the galaxy."

"You've experienced this?" He questioned, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes," She nodded, "I have been hunted for the vast majority of my life."

"You are like me, then. Like my people." Mando admitted, unsure of how much she knew of Mandalorians and their culture.

Kreya offered him a kind smile, "I don't think there is a single group of people that hasn't been hunted or marginalized by the Empire."

Mando nodded and shifted, uncomfortably on his feet. The heaviness of their conversation was beginning to weigh on him. It forced him to recognize the mounting exhaustion this particular job had caused him.

"Would you mind going up to the cockpit?" He suggested, realizing it had been nearly a week since he'd showered or even slept properly, "Take the Child with you."

"If you wish to remove your helmet, Mando. You can do so in front of me for I am completely blind." The woman offered without hesitation.

Mando shook his head even if she could not see it, "Even if you are blind, you are still alive."

Kreya gave him a questioning look, "It shouldn't matter if I have no way of knowing if you've removed your helmet or not."

"This is the way."

That was the only response she seemed to need. She could respect his desire to follow his Creed. Finding her feet, she collected the child and it's pram and carried them both up to the cabin.

Once he was sure they were situated, Mando undid the classes of his armor and removed his helmet. He relished the cool, dry atmosphere within the ship after the mugginess he often felt within his helmet. It allowed his skin to breath as he made his way over to the fresher for a much needed shower.

* * *

A few hours later, Mando climbed into the cockpit freshly cleaned and fairly reinvigorated. Eyes surveyed the room as he took stock of his surroundings. The woman was meditating once again, seated on the floor off to the side of the pilot's seat. The pram was in the co-pilot's chair opposite of her. It took no more than a brief glance to see the Child was still asleep.

"Didn't you say he would be waking soon?" Mando inquired, turning his attention back to the woman.

Kreya hummed as if she hadn't noticed his return, a light flush coloring her cheeks before she corrected him, "I recall saying 'I believe' not 'he would be.'"

Mando fought the urge to roll his eyes at his odd companion. But said nothing in response as he moved to claim the pilot's chair.

A comfortable silence fell between the pair. Kreya resumed her meditations and Mando watched over the ship's control panel. Neither adult took notice of the Child beginning to rouse from his multi-day slumber. He cooed, softly as wide eyes blinked the remainders of sleep away, glancing around the strange room as he did so. For a long while his gaze was fixated on either the woman or the man. He watched them as if he were trying to decide if he could trust them. That was until something shiny on the dashboard caught his attention.

With minimal effort, the Child hoisted himself out of his pram and scuttled over towards the shiny knob of the accelerator. With ease his tiny hands unscrewed the sphere off the lever and in less than a second, he was attempting to put the ball in his mouth. Just like any youngling would do.

That was when the Mandalorian realized the Child was awake and he was quick to take the sphere, which was meant to be the lever's handle, away from the Child with a firm, "It's not a toy."

This earned a chuckle from the woman as she sensed Mando lift the Child up by the back of his tunic and place him back in his pram. She didn't miss the sigh that escaped from Mando's helmet. Briefly, she wondered if the man had ever taken a bounty job that involved a child before. It certainly seemed like he was uncomfortable dealing with the youngling. She considered asking him directly, but decided against it. She'd rather not know what kinds of jobs he'd actually taken.

"What is Nevarro like?" Kreya asked him, instead.

Mando glanced back at the woman before turning his attention back to the streaking lights of hyperspace, "It's a terrestrial planet, barren and rocky. There is some volcanic terrain."

"Sounds exactly like the kind of place I'd imagine bounty hunters would hang out." She quipped back in response.

Of course, she realized it wasn't only bounty hunters, who frequented such settlements. Likely other kinds of outlaws and smugglers would be attracted to a place such as the one Mando described. She'd chosen her words to see how the warrior might respond. While he seemed like an outwardly impatient and distrusting man, she wanted to see how he handled a little jesting.

To her surprise, he humored her or so it seemed, "It's not so bad once you get used to the sulfuric smell in the air. I don't hang around the bazaar too often."

Kreya chuckled, openly at his response. She hadn't expected him to play along. But from his tone of voice (regardless of his use of a voice modulator), he wasn't attempting to joke around with her. Apparently, he was too serious on the job to have a little fun. She'd only been attempting to lighten the mood.

Silence crept its way amongst them once more as Kreya decided not to push the conversation further. Instead, she waited quietly for their exit out of hyperspace and ultimate descent to Nevarro.

* * *

Once the trio landed safely in the shipyard in front of the entrance to the bazaar, Mando was quick to collect the Child and exit the cockpit. He was about to descend down the loading ramp when Kreya called out from behind him.

"Wait! Hold on just a second!"

Mando turned and watched her scamper down the ladder, slightly annoyed she was holding him up.

"You're not coming." He told her, sternly as he watched her wrap her tan cloak around her lithe body.

The look she cast his way could only be described as one of slight exasperation and she strode over to face him, squarely, "I wasn't planning on it. I just wanted to say 'goodbye' to the youngling."

Mando huffed, but stepped aside to allow the woman her chance to part with the Child. He watched as she knelt down to the pram and held her hand out to the tiny green being. The Child, in turn, reached out with its own small hand and wrapped it around her fingers.

"May the force be with you, little one." She whispered, softly as she gripped his digits and leaned forward to press her lips to the crown of his head. She lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away and straightening to her full height, so she was able to meet his gaze through the T-Visor of his helmet.

Kreya said nothing as she stepped back from the Mandalorian and the Child. She lingered there until they were both off the ramp and the ship's doors had sealed completely. Once the outside world was closed off from her, Kreya sank to her knees and let out a shuddering breath as she tried to calm her storming emotions. Parting with the Child was extremely distressing for the woman, but she had no claim over him and there was no way she could've smuggled him away from the bounty hunter.

Sighing, she tugged at her mountain of hair and closed her eyes, silently praying that the force would bring the Child back to her.

* * *

Mando returned to the ship several hours later to find Kreya had fallen asleep on an empty bench in the cargo hold. His eyes trailed over her figure. It was the first time he'd really looked over the woman since their initial introduction back on Arvala-7. She was dressed more plainly and conservatively compared to most women he'd associated with in the past.

Despite her modest attire, she almost seemed to glow even in the dim light of the cargo hold. He wondered if her glow was related to this 'force' thing she'd alluded to and her abilities or if it was just how her dark skin was naturally. Either way, it seemed she used her appearance in the same way he used his armor. She had her secrets just as he had his own.

Mando thought back to their brief conversation before they'd landed on Nevarro and actually considered just how similar they actually were even though they'd walked completely different paths up until the Child had brought them together. It brought his troubled mind some comfort at the fact that he wasn't completely alone after having handed over the Child to the Client. The process had unsettled him more than he had anticipated.

Quickly, he unloaded the sacks of supplies he'd purchased from the market of the bazaar and checked around the ship to make sure everything was ready for take off. Once he was satisfied with his assessment, he climbed up the ladder to the cockpit.

He settled himself easily into the pilot's chair. His hands moved on muscle memory to initiate the launch sequence, his mind was anywhere but the present. That was until his hand landed on the handle of the acceleration rod. The shiny knob perched on the top reminding him too much of the youngling he'd just given away.

Anger and frustration boiled within the man. Guild rules clearly stated no questions were to be asked about any clients' intentions with the quarry. Normally, he was fine with that rule. He didn't care what happened to the scum he captured. But this time it was different, a child was involved. A being who'd done no wrong. It was difficult for him to stomach that he was apart of a child's suffering and death. The protective feeling that had come over him as he'd walked through the bazaar with the child gripped his heart once more. He'd felt it even more strongly than when the Child had cried out to him when the scientist whisked the Child out of sight.

It was in that moment he knew he had to break guild code and go back for the child. It was the right thing to do and he was ready to raise hell to save the little wamprat. It was a risk he was willing to take.

He was the definition of a man on a mission as Mando shut down the launch sequence just as quickly as he'd started it. He flung himself down the ladder and stormed towards the ship's exit. His mind so singularly focused he nearly collided with Kreya, who was standing in front of the loading ramp waiting for him with a knowing look on her face. Her cloak fluttered around her, making it seem like she was floating.

"I'm going back to get him." He declared as if she wasn't already aware. But his words were more for himself than for her. He had needed to say those words aloud for his decision to solidify itself fully in his mind and his heart.

Mando, then, moved over to the weapons cabinet, opened it and withdrew a small blaster. Closing the metal doors afterwards, he locked them and walked back over to Kreya. He held out the blaster to her and instructed her.

"Take this. Guard the ship. Don't let anyone who isn't me on board."

Kreya nodded, but didn't accept the weapon. Frustrated because he knew he was running out of time, he shoved the blaster into her grasp and thundered away to rescue the Child.

A small smile spread across Kreya's face as she felt him stride away. His determination was contagious and she fed off it. But she forced herself to remain calm, they weren't out of the woods yet. She had to make sure the ship was ready for Mando because she had a feeling this wasn't going to go over as easily as the warrior made it seem.

* * *

Kreya could hear and feel the gunfight happening in the bazaar as twilight began blanket the settlement. The ship was close enough she felt the chaos of the battle, intensely. It was like being in a crowded room of people and every single one of them was shouting as loudly as they could. But amongst all the noise, she could easily pick up on the Mandalorian's presence in the force. He was just as steady and calm in the gunfight as he was in any other situation she'd been with him in thus far.

Even though, she hadn't known this man for very long she was proud of him. For fighting for what he believed was the right thing to do, for saving the Child, and facing great odds. He faced it all with the calmness and confidence necessary to see his self-imposed mission through to the end.

His presence, however, wasn't the only one she was drawn to. She felt someone much closer in proximity to the ship than Mando and from what she could tell he was approaching very quickly. The presence she felt was crafty and slippery, qualities which Kreya assumed meant the being wasn't an ally. So she readied herself for their arrival and waited.

From her position up in the cockpit, the intruder would have no way of knowing there was another being on board. But she would be able to know exactly where he is in relation to her. Her ears picked up on heavy footsteps rushing up the metal ramp and the winded breathing that accompanied such a task. She waited until the man had paused to catch his breath before she pounced.

Slipping quietly down the ladder, her feet landed on the floor without a sound. Instinctively, she maneuvered her limbs into a combative stance and waited for the man to turn around. But all he kept his eyes on the fighting off in the distance.

"Who are you?" She inquired in a strong, clear voice as her mind connected with the force in preparation for an attack.

Surprise jolted through the invader, clearly, he hadn't been expecting to be confronted in this manner. She could feel his gaze slide up and down her figure and heard him click the safety off on his blaster.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Kreya offered him an easy smile, but refrained from speaking further. She wanted the man to think he had the upper hand.

The man took the bait and continued speaking, "I didn't know Mando had a new girlfriend."

The way this man spoke reminded her of some of the senators she used to hear about when she was a youngling during the waning days of the Old Republic.

"I wouldn't say 'girlfriend'. Labels aren't really my thing." She replied, keeping her voice as even as possible as she played along. She, even, allowed the man to prowl around her like a predator.

The man chuckled at her response, "Labels can be rather restricting for a man like Mando. What's your name, little bird?"

Kreya wished she could roll her eyes and threw back, "Does it matter?"

"No," The man replied and raised a blaster to her head, "not particularly."

In a flash, Kreya summoned the force and wrapped it around the man. With ease, she lifted him off the floor and tightened her grasp until she was sure he could no longer move his arms. Darkness welled up within her mind as she did so. It sang a siren's song, tempting her to crush the man for nothing more than invading Mando's ship. But the light within her fought back, pushing the darkness into the depths of her consciousness. She wouldn't destroy this man over something so little. She wouldn't lose herself in that way.

Just then, Mando rushed up the ramp carrying the Child in his arms. He paused in shock at the scene before him. Shuffling the child into one arm, he withdrew his own blaster.

"Karga." He growled at the restrained man.

"Mando," The man grunted, clearly struggling within Kreya's grasp, "Tell this witch to put me down."

The Mandalorian turned his attention to the woman in question and noticed out her arm was stretched out in Karga's direction. Though he wasn't taken aback like the other man had hoped.

"I didn't want it to come to this but then you broke the code." Karga continued on, not waiting for Mando's response.

And still, the helmeted man offered no words. He did, however, send a subtle nod in the woman's direction. The woman couldn't hide the smirk that tugged at the corners of her mouth and nodded back. Without a second thought, she flung her arm away from her body in a throwing motion, sending Karga flying out of the ship.

Mando, then, handed the Child off to the woman and climbed up to the cockpit. Kreya pressed the code to seal the loading ramp before she followed after Mando. She was just about to step into the cabin when the ship lurched upward as it lifted off the ground. She nearly pitched over and dropped the Child in the process of steadying herself, but managed to grasp onto the collar of his tunic to keep him from taking a hard fall. Once she'd regained her footing, she hoisted herself into the cabin.

She placed the Child in the co-pilot seat, running a comforting hand over the Child's head and pressing a kiss to his brow. Once content the Child was settled, she approached Mando from behind and laid a gentle hand on his armor shoulder. The man jerked at her touch and glanced back at her.

"Well done." She nodded, approvingly, and offered the man a pleasant smile before she pulled away and stepped back towards the ladder.

"Wait!" The man called out to her. His command stopping her in her tracks.

Easily, she spun on her heel to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." Was all Mando managed.

Kreya was sure there was more he wanted to say, but couldn't find the right words to express himself. So she dipped her head to save him from further inner turmoil, "No, thank you."

* * *

Quick Author's Note: I just wanted to give a send a quick 'thank you' to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far. It really means a lot to as it has been so long since I've worked on fanfics. I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter as well as the forthcoming installments. I've gotten a lot of it written out already so it won't take too long to write the next chapter. However, I am in grad school now so my primary focus will be my classes. I will update as often as possible. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this story!


	4. Chapter IV: The Forest

Chapter IV: The Forest

It had been several days since the unlikely trio had spirited away from Nevarro. They'd been on the run, flying nonstop to put as much distance between them, the Guild, and the imperials. All of whom were no doubt fuming at Mando's decision to reclaim the Child. This decision set well with Kreya, although she'd been swept away in the thrill of it all a little herself. Her goal of getting optical implants had been momentarily set aside as her focus shifted away from herself and towards the Child.

Currently, Kreya had no clue where in the galaxy they were in relation to where they'd been. All she felt beyond Mando's ship was the deprevating void that was space. Any attempt to meditate in order to occupy herself was interrupted by the Child, who was now free to roam the ship at his pleasure.

His inquisitive coos were too much to resist, so she scooped him up and set him down in her lap with hopes of placating him for a little while. Instead of settling down, his tiny hands found their way into her bouncy curls and tugged at them, firmly.

"Stars." Kreya swore, jerking her head away from the Child only to earn an amused giggle from the youngling. His joy at her expense caused the woman to grumble, "If this is what having an apprentice is like, thank the force I never became a knight."

"A knight?" Mando's modulated voice inquired from the pilot's chair as the man turned to face his shipmates.

Kreya shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"How so?" He inquired, "If the Child is one of your people, shouldn't he know about the culture he belongs to?"

"Not necessarily if one considers how it was our culture that blinded our judgement and led to our downfall," The woman sighed, running her hand soothingly over the Child's fuzzy head and lifting her blank gaze in Mando's direction, "While most creed's have their followers' best interests in mind, they aren't always what's best."

Kreya's words resonated with Mando. He understood her thoughts and feelings towards following a creed or code for one's entire life. He'd struggled with aspects of his own creed several times in his life. But his code had also given him purpose and people to belong to. From what he could tell it seemed like she didn't have either of those things at this point in her life. Or that was what he assumed at least, he didn't know her well enough yet to believe anything for certain.

"Is your own blindness related to your people's downfall?" He wondered, aloud, unsure if she'd share anything more with him.

Kreya hung her head and nodded. She couldn't bring herself to confirm his question out loud. Even though she'd healed physically, her mind had yet to recover. She could still hear the screams of her brothers and sisters as they were slaughtered like animals. She could feel the utter despair and agony in the force as their troops turned against them. She would never forget that day and how it turned the entire galaxy upside down.

Her companion seemed to sense she no longer wished to carry on their conversation as he didn't press the issue further. She was thankful for his steady silence in a way she'd never felt grateful for it before. She also recalled that he still mourned over events from his own past and she didn't wish to burden him with her demons as well.

Shifting her attention to the Child's presence in her lap, Kreya sent an assuring nudge his way. She knew he could pick up on what she was feeling and even though he didn't understand, it might still cause him some distress. Once she'd pacified him, she scooped him up into her arms, rose to her feet, and placed him down in the empty co-pilot's seat. She felt him reach out to her to pull her back to him, but she ignored his request and headed to the ladder.

After thinking about her past, she needed some time to herself. It had been awhile since she'd taken a hot shower, it would be nice to relax after all the recent and unexpected activity going on in her life.

* * *

In the middle of her shower, the ship jerked erratically. Panic caused her blood to run cold and she, nearly, bounded up to the cockpit to find out what was going on. But after she calmed down from the initial jolt, she sensed mirth not panic from her shipmates.

Shaking her head, the woman finished showering and dried off with an old towel G-5 had packed for her. Once she was dry, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to the spare quarters she'd been storing her things in so she could dress.

Kreya began to rummage through her satchel in search of her desired attire. Her fingers grazing a cool metal cylinder as she fumbled for her clothes. The woman paused and grasped the baton, pulling it out into the light. She trailed her fingers over its intricate components as she inspected it. It had been a long time since she'd used that item and she didn't think now was the right time to begin doing so either. So she nestled it back among her things and returned to dressing.

Once she'd put on her undergarments, she pulled on a cream, sleeveless tunic with a v-shaped neckline that hung down to her hips. After that she slipped on a pair of brown leggings. Next came a pair of thick socks and her brown leather boots, which fastened just above the ankle. She finished off her outfit with a matching leather belt that cinched around her waist and threw on her cloak.

She knew all the details about her clothing options despite her blindness because she didn't own many items to begin with and secondly, G-5 had told her in detail what it had packed. Most of the items were ones she'd had for a long time and wore quite often.

Despite the number of years that had passed since the order had fallen, Kreya still opted to follow the code's modest sense of dress. It, for most part, was bland enough to allow the woman to pass through many planets without drawing attention to herself. She wore the drab fabrics like armor as a way to conceal her presence from those who might wish to bring harm to her. Besides, pretending to be a blind beggar tended to avert people's gaze rather than attract it.

After she was dressed, she took her comb and clumsily began to fluff her hair to its typical volume. Her unpracticed movements were awkward as she had relied on G-5 to complete such tasks during their years of traveling together. But without the droid or another female present, she'd have to find a way to make due on her own. And she did or so she believed. She had no way of knowing if she looked presentable or not. But if she was being honest, she didn't really care. As long as she didn't resemble a wet bantha, it didn't really matter.

Kreya felt the ship begin to descend out of the space and felt the pull of a planet's gravity. She had figured they wouldn't make it too much further without stopping. They'd need fuel and supplies before too long.

Reaching out with the force, Kreya was astonished at how much life was on this planet. It was practically teeming with it. A considerable amount of time had passed since she'd visited such a thriving biome. She could feel every tree, rock, and creature so vividly. It was stimulating her to the point of being overwhelming.

Cursing, quietly to herself, the woman massaged soothing circles into her temples. Perhaps, it would be wise to not to utilize the force as her guide through these life-rich surroundings. In the past, when she'd visited similar planets, G-5 would assist her. Without a droid, she'd have to resort to less dignified methods until her mind could adjust to the increased influx of information sent to her via the force.

* * *

Mando landed the ship in a small clearing not too far from a tiny settlement that was nestled deep in the woods. But not too close as to make it worth anyone's effort to check out the Mandalorian's cruiser.

"What planet are we on?" Kreya asked when Mando finally dropped down from the cockpit with the toddler in tow.

"Sorgan." The man informed her as he set the Child down to shuffle about their feet, "I figured it would be a decent place to lay low while we wait for things to blow over after Nevarro."

Kreya nodded in agreement, "Yes, this planet feels like it will be conducive for such a task."

Mando hummed and made to head down the ramp, "The ship's scanners picked up a small settlement a few kilometers away. I'm going to check it out."

"I won't be staying here." Kreya interjected before Mando could tell her otherwise, pushing past the warrior and stepping out into the tree-filtered sunlight, "I've been cooped up in here since we left Arvala-7, I want to explore."

Mando glanced down at the Child as he toddled after the woman. The youngling giggled as he did so. The man sighed and shook his helmeted head in defeat before he followed after his companions.

* * *

Sorgan was peaceful and tranquil in a very similar way to Arvala-7. Although the planets' terrains were vastly different, Sorgan reminder Kreya of her former home. Kreya could sense just how untouched this planet was and how life seemed to thrive here without inference from developers or governments.

The woman kept her force use to a minimum as she followed Mando and the Child. She'd opted to use a petrified branch as a cane to traverse the forest path. It was nice to not have to constantly exert herself in order to 'see'. Despite the energy she didn't have to use, it did make her feel a little more vulnerable than normal. Using the force to sense her surroundings usually allowed her to intercept incoming threats and give her time to prepare for any counter measures that were necessary. Disconnecting herself meant she couldn't do either of those things and she'd have to rely on signals from Mando to determine if someone unsavory approached.

Off to her side, the Child giggled as he took in his new surroundings. Kreya wondered if he'd ever been to such a lush planet before in his fifty years of life or if he'd been confined to that pram or in a building for most of it. Even without the force, the woman could feel his boundless wonder as he explored the vegetation along the path. Grasping and touching everything in his reach.

More than once he brought something over for Kreya or Mando to inspect. The adults would pat his head and shuffle him along. The Child seemed content with any sort of attention he received just as long as he got it.

"He seems to like it here." Kreya remarked, her voice and expression were soft.

Mando nodded as he observed the Child for a moment, "He does."

"It's been so long since I've felt a planet.. so healthy. I'd almost forgotten what plants smelled like." She continued, holding out one of the tiny blossoms the Child had gifted her in the man's direction, "What kind of flower is this?"

"Uh… It's white." He told her unsure if that was what she wanted to hear. He could've told it was any kind of flower in the galaxy and she would've been none the wiser, "I don't know what kind of flower it is. Probably just a weed."

Kreya snickered, "There are no such things as weeds in a forest. Unlike in a garden, the marker created everything in nature for a purpose. Our interactions with it included."

The woman, then, tucked the blossom behind her ear for safekeeping and sauntered onward down the path with a confident sway in her full hips that Mando had never noticed before. The man shook his head to rid the thought from his mind. There was no room for such inclinations to bloom in a time like this. Not while they were still on the run and had nowhere guaranteed to stay long-term.

Kreya tilted her head back towards the man as if to glance at him. An eyebrow raised in his direction caused Mando to gulp and curse himself, mentally for projecting so loudly. But the woman said nothing, returned her gaze forward, and kept walking.

* * *

The village, if one could call it that, was comprised of a handful of wooden huts. Visitors from all over the galaxy milled between the buildings. Their voices were merry and content as they conversed amongst themselves. The smell of fire and food cooking on open flames wafted through the air. The tantalizing smells made Kreya's mouth water. She would probably eat just about anything after living off survival ration packets for the past several days.

No one paid the trio any mind as they ambled into one of the larger buildings. Glasses clinked upon table tops and the scent of alcohol told the woman they were in some sort of tavern. She could hear the Child chirp, curiously at all the patrons until a yowl of a pet beast sent him scurrying behind her cloak.

Kreya shook her head at the youngling with an amused expression on her face and nudged him along with a gentle tap of her cane. The peacefulness of the scene, however, disappeared when her mind picked up a flare of intense aggravation. Her head snapped in the direction of a dark corner of the tavern where a lone presence sat, tensely. There was something different about this person, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what that was. Turning to her armored companion to see if he'd also taken notice of the being, the tension in his presence told her all she needed to know.

Once they'd made it over to an empty table, Mando bent down and placed the Child in one seat before claiming the spot that faced the presence. Kreya sat next to the Child, opposite of Mando with her back to the being.

"Did you feel her?" Mando inquired, keeping his voice level so only Kreya could hear him.

Kreya nodded, "Yes, the woman projects herself loudly. She seems agitated. But I don't believe it's towards us."

"We'll keep an eye on her regardless." Her companion informed her.

The woman's head bobbed again and she allowed herself more access to the force in order to monitor the stranger across the bar.

A hospitable waitress made her way over to the group's table and with a soothing voice she greeted them,

"Welcome travelers. Can I interest you in anything?"

Mando gestured towards Kreya and the Child, "Whatever they want."

The woman shifted her gaze towards Kreya, expectantly.

"Some fresh bread, fruit, and tea for me. A cup of bone broth for the youngling." Kreya requested, her voice clear and soft as she turned her chin over her shoulder to create the illusion that she was looking at the waitress.

"Oh, well, you're in luck. I just took down a grinjer so there's plenty." She informed the table's occupants and then directed the rest of her words in Mando's direction, "Can I interest you in a porringer of broth as well?"

"Just the one." Came Mando's modulated response.

The waitress nodded and wrote down their order on the small pad she kept in her apron, "Very well."

Mando nodded towards the armored woman across the tavern, "That one over there. When did she arrive?"

"Uh-I've seen her for the last week or so." The older woman began, but trailed off certainly as if she was unsure of the Mandalorian's intentions.

"What's her business here?" Mando elaborated, his beskar helmet gleamed in a ray of sunlight that had slipped through the cracks of the tavern's roof.

"Business?" The waitress blinked and then chuckled, "Oh, well, there's not much business in Sorgan, so I can't say-"

Mando tossed some credits across the table towards her, the extra coin peaked the woman's interest and she continued,

"She doesn't strike me as a log runner. Well, thank you, sir. I will get your orders to you as soon as possible, and I will throw in a flagon of spotchka just for good measure. I will be right back with that."

The waitress took her leave and retreated over to the exposed kitchen.

"She's on the move." Kreya informed Mando as the waitress left. But the dark skinned woman wasn't referring to the kindly server.

"Stay here. Watch the kid." Mando directed his companion as he rose from his chair and made his way out of the tavern.

Kreya shook her head after the man and glanced down at the Child, "Let's hope she isn't after you."

The child, merely, cooed at her in response.

* * *

Kreya allowed part of her mind to follow after Mando. Mostly because she was curious how the aggressive woman would react, but also to pick up on any signals from Mando in case she needed to get the youngling out of there.

"Isn't he adorable." Their waitress remarked as she returned with their order, setting down a cup of broth first which Kreya slid over to the Child and a small plate of food and tea for Kreya, "Are you his guardians?"

"Something like that." Kreya shrugged, she hadn't really considered what to call their arrangement. She hadn't been lying when she told the Guild agent that she didn't like labels. Labels implied that bonds had formed between the three of them and while she could easily admit she was bonded to the Child, she wasn't sure if she could say the same thing about Mando.

"Alright, well if you need anything else, just holler." The waitress informed the younger woman and left the odd pair to their meal.

Kreya nibbled at the warm flatbread and sweet fruit, but didn't have as much appetite as she'd expected. Her mind was still focused on Mando as he confronted the woman. So much so that she nearly missed the Child sliding out of his seat and taking his cup with him as he attempted to sneak off. Kreya shook her head and followed after the youngling as he toddled out of the tavern's back door.

She could tell the Child was wandering in the direction of Mando and the woman's brawl. She wasn't sure how close she should let the Child get, but she was curious what he might do. He hadn't used the force since the day he'd lifted the mudhorn, Kreya couldn't help but wonder if it had been just an instinctual thing or if he was capable of an advanced application of the force.

Tip-toeing around the next corner, Kreya focused on the two individuals on the ground ahead of her, who were locked in each other's grasp. She could tell the woman was on her left and Mando on her right. She could also sense they'd both drawn their blasters and had them pointed at each other's heads. Summoning the force, Kreya ripped the blasters out of both combatants' hands, grasped them firmly in her own, and pointed them in the woman's direction.

"Alright, that's enough. Break it up, both of you." She commanded, knowing the force would help influence the warriors to ease up. She waited until they both had finished panting before she dropped the blasters on the ground, picked up the Child, and headed back inside the Tavern.


	5. Chapter V: The Village

Chapter V: The Village

Mando and the woman joined Kreya and the Child at their previous table. Both seemed in much better spirits after their brief tussle. Kreya hid her amused smile behind her tea.

"Greetings," Kreya bowed her head in the woman's direction and touched a hand to the center of her chest, "I'm Kreya Rushbeck."

"Cara Dune." The gruff voice of the other woman replied as the pair of warriors claimed their seats.

Mando sat next to Kreya and Cara sat opposite of him. The child sat in between Kreya and Cara. The former kept part of her mind focused on the youngling to make sure he didn't attempt to wander off again.

"That's a nifty trick you've got there." Cara noted, referring to Kreya's use of the force, "I've never been disarmed so quickly in my life."

Kreya shrugged and swirled the dregs of her tea around in the mug, "It's just a simple party trick."

"Party trick or not. I heard Luke Skywalker could do similar things. His abilities saved the rebellion more than I care to admit." Cara informed the pair as she sipped on her bowl of soup.

A strangled noise escaped Kreya's throat causing the Mandalorian to glance over at his companion with a questioning tilt of his helmet. He was quick to note the strained expression on her face. So he filed that information away for later and changed the subject.

"You were part of the Rebel Alliance then?" He inquired, noting Cara's various tattoos.

Cara nodded, "I was a shock trooper. Saw most of my action after Endor. Mostly Ex-Imperial warlords. If they wanted it fast and quiet. They'd send us in on the drop ships. No support, just us." She paused for a moment and glanced around the room before continuing, "Then when the Imps were gone, the politics started. We were peacekeepers. Protecting delegates, suppressing riots. Not what I signed up for."

"How'd you end up here?" Mando inquired, turning his own gaze to survey the tavern.

"Let's just call it an early retirement." She replied, bringing the wooden bowl up to her lips once more and then changed the subject on him, "Look I knew you were Guild. I figured you had a fob on me. That's why I came at you so hard."

Mando nodded, "Yeah, that's what I figured."

Kreya felt the woman's presence rise from the table. But didn't acknowledge it.

"Well, this has been a real treat, but unless you wanna go another round, one of us is gonna have to move on and I was here first." She informed them, as she took one final sip of the brothy-soup, sat it down on the table, and strode off.

Mando watched the former shock trooper depart, his hands clenching in frustration. He was more than half-tempted to spar with the military woman again just so they could stay here a little longer. But a gentle touch drew his thoughts back towards his companions.

Kreya withdrew her hand and offered him a small smile, "It's alright, Mando. I'm sure there's another planet close by we can crash on."

* * *

Insects buzzed around them as the adults loaded up the ship. The Child played in the grass not too far away from where they were working. Kreya kept watch over him as he occupied himself while they finished up what needed to be done prior to take off.

A spike in the force alerted her, as her ears picked up the sound of a transport vehicle headed their way. Kreya could feel the presence of two passengers on board. The woman shuffled closer to the Child so that her body was between the newcomers and the youngling.

"Mando?" She called out in the direction she'd last heard him tinkering around.

"What is it?" He called back over the soft whirling of the ship's power system.

Kreya nudged her head in the direction of the transport, the passengers now making their way towards the ship.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice broke through the nighttime sounds.

Another voice echoed the first as the newcomers drew closer, "Excuse me, sir?"

Kreya stood her ground, despite the meekness their life signatures emitted. She wasn't one to let her guard down around strangers.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mando inquired, annoyance evident even through his modulator.

The Mandalorian kept his back to the men as he continued to work on his ship.

"Uh yeah." One of the men answered, nervously as they stepped into the light coming from the ship, "Raiders."

Raiders? Kreya's brows shot up at the word. She hadn't heard anyone speaking of raiders back in the outpost. If there was such a big problem, why hadn't it been brought up before now. Something wasn't right here…

"We have money." The other man interjected.

"So you think I'm some kind of mercenary?" Mando threw back at the pair, clearly taunting them.

Kreya had to hold back the snort that bubbled up in her nose. Even a blind being would've been able to tell her companion was a bounty hunter.

"You're a Mandalorian, right?" The first one began, "Or at least, you're wearing Mandalorian armor. That is Mandalorian armor, right?"

"It is." Mando allowed, walking away from them. The man nodded in Kreya direction in hopes she'd pick up something from him and take the Child inside the ship.

To her credit, the woman knelt down and swept the youngling into her arms, wrapping her cloak around his tiny body to conceal his presence from the unknown men.

"See? I told him." One of the men addressed the other as they followed after Mando, "Sir, I've read a lot about you people- tribe… If half of what I read is true-"

"We have money." The second man cut in, making sure to reiterate the fact once more.

Mando kept tinkering on the ship, "How much?"

"Everything we have, sir." The first one began, glancing at Kreya, "Our whole harvest was stolen."

"Krill. We're krill farmers." The other one clarified.

The first one spoke up again, "We brew spotchka. Our whole village chipped in."

Mando took one glance at the coin purse the young man held out to him and declared, "It's not enough."

The Mandalorian glanced over at his companion and noticed a hint of disapproval shadowing her calm features.

"Are you sure? You don't even know what the job is." The first man, the one with the long hair, pressed on they continued following him.

Mando motioned for Kreya to head up the ramp and she complied, brushing past him without so much as a glance in his direction.

"I know it's not enough. Good luck." He remained firm as he followed his companion up into the ship.

The farmers noticed the frustrated look the cloaked woman shot in the Mandalorian's direction and pleaded once more, "We'll give you more after the next harvest."

But Mando offered no reply as he shifted his body between them and the woman.

"What?" The armored man shot down at her as she pushed to stand beside him.

"You couldn't have at least given them the decency of checking it out for them?" Her voice was calm and soothing to the farmers ears as she spoke to the Mandalorian.

"We can't afford to get injured over something that's not our problem." The man grumbled, glancing down at her curly head.

The woman shook her head at him and placed a hand on her hip, "They came to you because you're probably their last hope. I know you don't owe them anything, but maybe they might have something more to offer than money."

"Like what?"

Kreya didn't answer the bounty hunter, instead she stepped past him and called out to the retreating forms of the farmers, "Excuse me? You said, you're farmers, right?"

The men turned around, "Yeah."

"Do you have any extra lodging by chance?" She inquired and gestured to the Mandalorian behind her, "You see, we've been traveling for quite some time which is why he is so cantankerous. What we need more than money right now is a place to rest."

The men glanced at one another and then back to the cloaked woman, "Yeah, absolutely."

"Good!" The woman flashed a brilliant smile at them. It was slightly unsettling when one considered her glassy, grey eyes offered no form of emotion. This fc was a stark contrast to the brightness of her smile. She nodded back towards the ship, "Come and help!"

Spinning on her heel, the woman floated up the loading ramp, triumphantly, despite the irritation and anger she felt from her armored companion. She, simply, flashed him that same grin and brushed past him, disappearing into the bowels of the ship.

The farmers slacked-jawed expressions changed when their gaze fell back upon the Mandalorian, who folded his arms over his breastplate but said,

"You heard the woman. Get up here."

* * *

The trio of men were quick to load up the farmers' transport. Kreya held onto the Child as she watched them work. She might've offered to help, but she could tell from the strain in their breathing that many of Mando's crates would've been too heavy for her to carry without the force.

"Can't you use those powers of yours to give us a hand?" Mando's voice rumbled in her direction as he brushed by her to lift the crate next to the one she was perched on.

Kreya shook her head, "One does not use the force for such frivolous tasks."

"Seriously?" She imagined he'd quirked an eyebrow at her behind his helmet.

"It is the way of my people." She insisted, knowing her statement would resonate with him.

Sighing, Mando shook his head and lugged the crate over to the transport. The Child cooed, reaching out for the man, but Mando didn't acknowledge the youngling.

"I'm gonna need one more thing." He informed their hosts as he sat the box down, "Give me those credits."

* * *

"Any idea what the Mandalorian's doing with that money?" The younger of the two men inquired as they waited for Mando in the speeder.

Kreya didn't answer the farmer right away. Her hand stroked the Child's head, soothingly as she attempted to will him to sleep with the force. But the Child was proving to be resilient to her suggestions. Several moments of silence passed before she spoke, "I wouldn't worry about the money. Mando doesn't seem like the type to waste credits, does he?"

"No, I guess not." The man replied, "I'm Caben, by the way, and this is Stoke."

Kreya dipped her head in acknowledgement, "Well met, Caben and Stoke. I'm Kreya."

"Nice to meet you, Kreya." Caben offered a polite smile in her direction, "How long have you been traveling with the Mandalorian? Are you… Were you one of them since you don't have a helmet or armor?"

"No, I'm not Mandalorian. I'm from the Core." She informed them, her blank gaze stared off into the distance as she continued, "I haven't been traveling with him for very long. Our partnership only began after he and the Child were brought to me."

"What is it?" Stoke inquired as he eyed the youngling nestled in Kreya's cloak.

"I'm not certain." The woman informed them, honestly.

Silence fell over the trio allowing Kreya to listen to the soft sounds of the forest. Not too far off in the distance she felt Mando's presence making its way back to them with a presence she recognized as Cara's in tow.

It wasn't much longer when the pair of warriors stepped out of the shadows and hoisted themselves into the back of the transport. Brief introductions were made and they were off once more. Traveling slowly through the dense forest towards Caben and Stoke's village.

"Good to see you again, Cara." Kreya smiled over at the battle hardened woman as she scooted over to make room for Cara's larger frame.

"Likewise, Curly."

Kreya shook her head at the former shock trooper and leaned back against the side of the machine.

Cara turned to address Mando, "So we're basically running off a band of raiders for lunch money?"

"They're quartering us in the middle of nowhere," Mando informed her, his voice sounded tired as he leaned back as well, "Last I checked, that's a pretty good deal for someone in your position. Worst case scenario, you tune up your blaster. Best case, we're a deterrent. I can't imagine there's anything living in these trees that an ex-shock trooper couldn't handle."

Kreya felt a pang of alarm flash through both Caben and Stoke. She felt their presence turn to each other and noticed the stiffness in the air around them.

"Something you want to share, boys?" She called out to them, hoping they might come clean and tell them what they weren't sharing.

Mando and Cara turned their attention towards the farmers as well, waiting for their response.

"N-no, not at all. Just hoping another raid hasn't happened. That's all." Caben informed them, although Kreya could sense his nerves bleeding out through his words.

"You're certain?" She pressed, she knew he was lying.

Stoke answered this time, "Yes, we've got nothing to hide."

Kreya was unconvinced and kept her attention on them for a few moments longer before she shuffled against the sides of the transport in an effort to find a little more comfort.

"What was that about?" Cara whispered across the transport.

"Just a feeling." Kreya informed the other woman, setting the Child on the floor so she could have a little personal space.

Before she drifted off to sleep, she heard the child coo softly so she stretched her hand out to hold the youngling close through the night.

* * *

After traveling for the rest of the night and past the dawn of the next day, the bustling of many beings awoke Kreya through the force. Nuzzling her head against the coolness of the metal propping her head up, she froze when she noticed it wasn't the side of the transport but Mando's pauldron as his presence was entirely too close to her to be anything else. Had she moved? Had he? Kreya wasn't sure. But it had old warnings of the past ringing in her ears.

Shifting away from the man, she shook her head to rattle away the last tendrils of sleep from her mind before she sat up. The mid-morning sun warmed the exposed skin of her shoulders. It had been awhile since she'd felt a morning so pleasant.

Not too far away she could feel Caben and Stoke's village. She could hear the children laughing and playing, adults working, and overall it felt peaceful upon a first reading.

The transport jerked to a halt, altering them of their arrival. Mando and Cara woke next. The Child was practically standing on the edge of the vehicle watching the village children as they swarmed around them.

"They're here!" One of them cheered, excitedly.

"Well, looks like they're happy to see us." Mando observed from behind Kreya as he shifted his body so that his shoulder brushed against hers as he looked past her towards the small village.

"Looks like it." Cara and Kreya both agreed, watching on as several younglings gushed over the Child as he babbled back at them.

Kreya, however, wasn't prepared for the shift in the force she felt when she stepped out of the transport and onto the lush grass of the clearing.

Peace gave way to anguish and grief. Image of a raid flashed through Kreya's mind. These people were plagued by these events more so than they'd let on. She could feel the hope and desperation that bubbled beneath the surface of every being.

The flashes of the present gave way to images from her past. Images that were more like nightmares. Things she fought to keep locked away.

* * *

_Night blanketed Coruscant in darkness. The sounds of blaster fire and strangled shouts bombarded the younglings' ears as they huddled behind the chairs in the council chamber. Kreya felt her friends tremble in fear as they waited for help to arrive._

_Being one of the oldest in the group, the young girl was more in tune with the force than her peers. And despite her age, she could tell something was wrong. The force felt like a gaping wound, painful and mourning. It created a physical ache in her chest. Kreya clutched at her robes near her heart and grimaced._

"_Kree, are you alright?" Mila, one of her close friends, inquired, reaching out to touch her shoulder._

_The darker skinned girl shook her head and held a finger to her lips. She motioned for her peers to huddle down when she heard footsteps approaching. Just then, the doors to the chamber hissed open and a young boy, Jacen, peaked out to see who had entered._

"_Master Skywalker?"_

_Kreya's heart fluttered in relief. Master Skywalker's presence meant they would be saved. After all, he was one of the best in the Order. One by one, the younglings around her slipped out from their hiding places. But something held Kreya back, instead she peeked around from behind the chair and saw a cloaked figure standing just inside the entryway. Despite his hood, she could tell it was indeed Master Skywalker. But the yellow gleam in his eyes unnerved her._

_Jacen, the boy who had announced the older Jedi's arrival continued, "There are too many of them. What are we going to do?"_

_Master Skywalker's face darkened as his blue lightsaber blazed to life. Kreya gasped and shuddered in fright as she felt rage bleed into the force. She wished she could've closed her eyes, but she couldn't look away as the master rose his saber and brought it down on Jacen. Cutting down the unarmed youngling in a single, swift slash._

* * *

"Kreya," Mando's voice called from somewhere above her, "Kreya?"

The woman groaned and clutched her head, using one arm to push herself off the ground in order to sit up. When had she fallen? Was it during her vision?

Anxious murmurs hummed in the background as concerned villagers flocked to see what all the commotion was about. It wasn't every day the village had such strange visitors and it wasn't common for one of them to faint suddenly, either.

"You alright, Curly?" Cara inquired, laying a firm hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Kreya nodded, "Yes. But I can feel everything that's happened here. I felt their pain, their anguish, their worry, their hope. It took me back to that day…"

"What day?" It was Mando who spoke, his voice much closer than before.

Kreya shook her head, "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

Reaching a hand out, Kreya summoned her staff to her and rose to her feet. Brushing off the grass and dirt, she straightened her cloak and satchel. She could tell Mando wasn't going to accept her non-answer, so she stepped away from their small group to collect her thoughts.

* * *

Mando, Kreya, Cara, and the Child were shown the huts they'd be using during their stay in the village. Cara opted for one of the smaller shelters, preferring to have her personal space over sharing with Kreya. Not that Kreya minded. She wasn't really used to sleeping with someone else in the room either. But she was going to have to share a hut with Mando since there were no other available spaces. The pair followed their hosts towards their lodging.

Kreya felt a presence milling about inside the building as they stepped closer. She allowed her companion to enter first. Figuring Mando would have common sense enough to be polite towards whomever was inside.

"Please, come in." A feminine voice invited the Mandalorian inside the hut.

He did as the voice asked and gestured for Kreya to follow.

"I hope this is comfortable for the three of you. Sorry that all we have left is the barn." The woman continued, straightening up as Mando set his things down.

"This'll do fine." He informed the older woman, but his eyes remained on Kreya, who hadn't crossed the threshold yet.

The woman turned to Kreya gesturing behind her, "I've stacked some blankets over here. I hope they'll be enough."

Kreya smiled, but her mind was focused on the presence sneaking up behind her, "That's very kind of you."

Suddenly, she heard the clanging of metal armor clashing together and the snap of a blaster as it was withdrawn from its holster.

"Mando!" Kreya hissed at her companion when she heard a soft, shocked gasp come from someone behind her.

The woman moved past Kreya and pulled a young girl into the hut with them. The woman gestured to the girl and then to the visitors, "This is my daughter, Winta. We don't get a lot of visitors around here. She's not used to strangers."

Kreya offered Winta a friendly wave as Mando remained silent behind her.

The older woman, then, informed her daughter, "These nice people are going to protect us from the bad ones."

"Thank you." Winta's voice was snow as fresh snow when she addressed them.

Mando tilted his helmet in acknowledgement. Kreya offered the girl a warm smile, "You're welcome."

The woman offered the strangers a kind smile before placing her hand on the girl's shoulder to shepherd her out of the hut, "Come on, Winta. Let's give our guests some room."

Once their footsteps faded into the rest of the village's sounds, Mando turned to Kreya who lingered near the entrance. Judging by her shift in demeanor, he could the woman was still affected by the visions she'd succumbed to earlier.

"Are you alright?" He drawled, stepping towards her cautiously.

Kreya nodded and hugged her arms around herself, "I will be."

"Does this place remind you of what happened to your people?" He inquired, barely stopping himself from reaching out to trace the scar that slashed across her eyes.

"No." Kreya shook her head and set her satchel down on one of the cots, "I was on Coruscant when it happened. It's just how some of the villagers feel that sparked those memories."

"Coruscant? You're from the Core?" Mando seemed genuinely surprised by her revelation.

"Well, not really. I'm not sure what planet I was actually born on. The Order collected me when I was very young. They raised me in the Temple there." She informed him as her hands clutched at the fabric of her cloak.

Mando stepped closer, close enough Kreya could hear him breathing, "How old were you?"

"When it happened?" She prompted, but decided to continue anyway as the force pushed her to reveal more of herself to this man whom she barely knew, "I was probably not much older than most of the younglings here."

She attempted to turn away from him. She didn't want his pity. She didn't really want anything from him that he could provide. But Mando wasn't finished as he grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"I was around their age too. During the Clone Wars, my home world was attacked by Separatists. Droids killed my parents. Mandalorians saved me and took me in as a foundling." He told her.

Kreya's expression was a mixture of softness and mourning as she reached out to touch the side of his helmet. It was an intimate gesture for both of their cultures. But it spoke more than simple words ever could. If there wasn't a beskar barrier between them, she might've been able to see his thoughts because of how open his mind felt to her. She might've been able to see the memories conjured up by his words. She might've been able to share in his pain.

"Why are you telling me this?" Was all she managed to say, but she didn't withdraw her hand from the cold steel.

Mando's hand covered hers, "Because we need to trust each other if we are going to keep the Child safe."

Kreya saw no flaws in his logic. She knew they would learn more about each other the longer their unlikely partnership lasted. But she also trusted that he wouldn't share her secrets since he trusted her with his.

She nodded and stepped backwards towards her satchel and with a heavy breath as she reached back for it, "Then let me show you what scarred me."


	6. Chapter VI: The Shift

Chapter VI: The Shift

Kreya had almost retrieved her the hilt of her lightsaber when the Child let out a shrill squawk. The sudden grating noise caused both of his caretakers to turn towards him with concern and attentiveness only for the youngling to hold his tiny arms out towards the adults.

Mando glanced down at the Child and then over at Kreya, "He wants to be held."

"Ah," Kreya, simply, acknowledged before she dipped down to hoist the toddler into her arms, "I sense he is getting tired. Infants require a lot of rest as their bodies are rapidly developing or at least that's what I recall."

Mando nodded and then informed her, "The villagers provided a pram for him to sleep in. You could put him there."

The woman offered him a soft smile as she began to rock the Child back and forth in a soothing manner. The Mandalorian turned away from the pair and busied himself by beginning to unpack some of the supplies he'd brought with him from his ship. He wasn't prepared to get too comfortable until he knew exactly what they were up against. He wasn't going to risk his life for people he barely knew.

As Mando kept up his busy work a soft humming sound fell upon his ears in the form of a soft song. Glancing behind him, he realized the sound was coming from Kreya as she swayed to and fro in an effort to convince the Child he needed to rest. A tight feeling gripped Mando's heart as he watched them. There was something powerful about a woman taking up the mantle of caretaker for a youngling in need and Kreya did so with grace and ease. Part of him wondered if such actions were in her nature or if she had previous experiences to draw upon.

Once the Child had finally succumbed to his exhaustion, Kreya set him down in the wooden pram. She stood there observing him sleep for a few moments with a warm smile on her face. It had been many years since she'd seen a being so young sleep so peacefully. It reminded her of the times when she'd sneak into the Crèche where the youngest younglings were kept to sneak glances of the newest members of the Order. She recalled the clinical-like rows of miniature cots filled with a diverse variety of beings. It had been so sterile, so orderly. Nothing like this. This scene was warm and much more natural by comparison.

Sighing, she turned away from the Child to face Mando, "I think I'm going to go find a quiet place to meditate. I need to balance myself."

"Stay close." Was all he managed to say before the woman ghosted out of their quarters.

* * *

Several hours of peaceful meditation later, Kreya felt the force beckoning her back towards the village. She could hear the sounds of children forollicking and laughing amongst themselves from her vantage point on the grassy knoll she'd settled upon. Something about this moment drew her towards the noise. A longing, if she dared to call it that. The joyful sounds reminded her of the times between lessons when she and all the other younglings would play.

"_Kree! Pass the ball!" Zett exclaimed from across their makeshift pitch._

_Kreya's eyes traveled over the open expanse in the garden, noting that there were several opponents between them. Bright smiles lit up everyone's faces. It was a warm, sunny afternoon in Coruscant. For once the sun actually shone through the garden windows where they were playing instead of the smaug that usually suffocated the world outside the Temple._

_Several senior members of the Order were watching on from one of the walkways above the garden. No doubt, they were scouting out potential candidates from the ranks of Kreya and her peers. Her group would soon be ready to take part in the ritual known as the Gathering, where they would select their kyber crystals and construct their first real lightsabers. After that it was only a matter of time before available masters began to select apprentices from eligible initiates in their clan._

_With a smirk, Kreya decided against passing the ball to the safest option, which happened to be Mila and instead, cranked her arm back as far as she could before she flung it into the air. It was an almighty heave meant to sail the ball across the pitch directly into Zett's hands. The boy, however, had misjudged the amount of force in which she'd thrown the ball and it bounced off his palms and soared upwards._

_All the younglings watched as one of the masters stopped the ball with ease. Kreya could feel the amusement rolling off the others at either of the female master's sides, even though she couldn't see them as clearly. But waves of disapproval rolled off the female master, who had stopped the ball, causing the young girl to shrink back within herself. More than anything, Kreya hoped she hadn't just blown her chance of being selected for the upcoming voyage on the Crucible to Illum because she'd failed to restrain herself and chose to show off instead._

_The master sent the ball back down to her. But Kreya was hesitant to reclaim it. She didn't wish to make more of a fool out of herself than she already had._

"_Go on, young one." The master instructed her, gently, "This time use your head and not your heart."_

_Nodding, Kreya collected the leather sphere from the air and took a competitive stance. Her peers returned to their previous positions in response to her movements. But instead of attempting to make another big play, she handed the ball off to Jacen, the littlest one of them all, who often didn't get to participate in games with the older trainees due to his smaller size._

_As the boy carried on the play, Kreya glanced back up at the masters and caught the nods of approval they sent her way. Unable to stop the grin from forming on her lips, she returned her attention towards her friends and allowed herself to get caught up in the thrill of the game once more._

Back in the present, Kreya's legs carried her over towards the younglings playing within the safety of the village huts. She felt them dashing about with that wild abandon children often exuded. The woman decided to observe from the sidelines just as the masters had done in the temple so many years ago.

Suddenly, she felt a foreign object come soaring through the air towards her head. It didn't take more than a simple gesture of her hand and a swirl in the force to freeze the ball midair just centimeters in front of her face. It was times like these she was thankful for all the blind lightsaber simulation training she'd been forced to undergo as a youngling as the skills she'd developed during those sessions often aided her now that she could no longer use her sight.

"Sorry, ma'am!" One of the boys called out, not taking notice of how the ball floated before the woman.

Another did and exclaimed, "Woah! Jeb, look at what she's doing!"

"How are you doing that?" Inquired another.

A tidal wave of curiosity clashed against Kreya's senses and suddenly, she was surrounded by a dozen or so inquisitive younglings. All of whom were bombarding her with hundreds of questions faster than a mynock minute. The sudden commotion was a little overwhelming for the woman, who'd spent the better part of the past three years living as a hermit. It had been a long time since she'd drawn so much attention all at once.

"Settle down, my young friends," Kreya held out her arms in a calming gesture as she spoke, "One at a time, please. I can't answer any questions if you're all shouting at the same time."

Embarrassment, briefly, bloomed from her eager audience before the tone of the congregation shifted into a more relaxed state. Once the younglings had settled, Kreya pointed out randomly in front of her,

"How about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Caz." Replied the young boy. If Kreya could see, she would have noticed how his shaggy brown hair dangled in front of his eyes. His face was dirty and his clothes stained, but without sight she could tell he was a happy kid.

"Well met, Caz. I'm Kreya." The woman in turn introduced herself to both Caz and the rest of his cohorts and then inquired, "What would you like to ask me, if anything, Caz?"

"Uh-um… How can you do that?" He stammered, slightly when he noticed all his friends' eyes were trained on him, eagerly awaiting what he might ask. It was a lot of pressure for one so young. Especially when he didn't have a lot of experience conversing with outsiders.

Kreya quirked an eyebrow at him, "Do what?"

Caz flushed and irritation spiked his life force signature as he gestured towards the floating ball, "That!"

"Oh, you mean this?" She chuckled and sent the ball flying up into the sky with an easy nudge.

Kreya's actions earn a series of delighted squeals from her young audience. All of them clapped in amazement as they watched the ball float around them. Off to the side, Kreya could hear several adults whispering amongst themselves. The children's noise had more than likely drawn even more of their attention towards her.

"Yes, that!" Caz cried out.

"This," Kreya began as she sent the ball towards the boy and allowed him to take control of the object before she informed the younglings, teasingly, "is a trade secret I'm afraid."

Groans of disappointment echoed around her. The children all pouted up at the blind woman, obviously not pleased with her answer.

"C'mon, Ms Kreya! Tell us! Tell us! Please, please, please!" They pleaded, their voices bleeding together more and more until it was hard to separate out individual speakers.

"Oh, alright. I'll tell you, but you must keep it a secret," She informed them with a cheeky expression, "Can I trust you all to keep it for me?"

"Yes! We can! We can! We promise!" Her young audience chanted.

"Excellent! Now, lean in closer everyone." She ordered, gesturing for the younglings to do as she bid. A dozen tiny presences in the force clambered closer before she whispered, "It's magic!"

"Magic?" One of the older children scoffed, "There's no such thing as magic!"

"Well, how do you know for sure if there's magic or not? You're alive, aren't you?"

"What's that got to do with magic?" A different voice demanded.

Kreya sighed, "Every morning we wake up is a miracle no matter how old one is. We are not guaranteed more than the present. Every day we live and every breath we breathe is a gift. Is that not magic enough?"

The children began to converse amongst themselves. Some appeared to be in agreement with what the woman had said, others still weren't convinced.

"That not magic!" The same boy from earlier complained.

"Why not?" Kreya pushed, mostly because she wanted to see if he was capable of providing her with a concrete case against the existence of this 'magic' they were arguing over.

Of course, she knew he wouldn't be able to. He was a child of no more than thirteen, who had never been off planet before to know of anything about life beyond his village. Anything that challenged his world view would more than likely be dismissed. Especially since his parents had grown up in the Empire.

"Because- cause there's not!" Was all the reason he could provide.

Several of the other children changed their positions on the matter as they, too, had realized they'd never encountered any 'magic' before on Sorgan. Or at least they had changed their minds until a soft voice broke through the buzz of the crowd.

"Well, I believe in magic!"

Kreya smiled when she recognized who the small voice belonged to. It was Winta, the little girl from earlier. The young girl believed her. _Could it be she was a touch force-sensitive? The possibility was certainly plausible. She did gravitate to the Child,_ Kreya observed, noticing how the Child seemed to be glued to his new friend as they stood apart from the others.

Some of the older children didn't take too kindly to Winta's declaration and turned on the girl, "What was that?"

To Kreya's surprise, there was no sign of the shy girl she'd encountered earlier. Winta didn't back down under the pressure of her peers as she repeated, "I said, 'I believe in magic!'"

The children all laughed and ran off with their ball. Winta hung her head in disappointment. Kreya frowned at this and made her way over towards the girl and the Child. They stood side by side for a few moments as Kreya pondered how to address Winta's bravery.

"You did very well, little one." Kreya, eventually, decided as she found herself echoing the sentiment many masters had offered as praise to her during her training.

"N-no, I-I d-didn't," Winta hiccuped, her voice sounding as if she was on the verge of tears, "They all laughed at me."

"Sure, they laughed. Most people tend to make fun of things they don't understand." Kreya informed the girl, tilting her head slightly when she felt something tugging on her cloak. Crouching down, she allowed the Child to step into her arms, but she didn't rise immediately once he was in her grasp. Instead, she laid a calm hand upon Winta's shoulder and said, "Never give up on what you believe in."

Winta offered Kreya a watery smile and threw her thin arms around the woman's shoulders. Her actions caught Kreya off guard and caused her body to freeze. It had been many years since another being had embraced her in such a genuine way. It caused something to shift within the woman's heart. How long had she craved such warmth? After years of being raised to repress her emotions and focus only the peace within the unifying force, it felt like her cold heart was beginning to thaw just from this one innocent gesture.

After a few moments, Kreya returned the girl's embrace. Taking care that she didn't crush the Child, who had perched himself on her knee between them. Kreya remained like this until Winta decided to pull away, wanting the girl to choose when to end it. More than anything she was afraid of setting a poor example for the Child. She wished for him to experience emotion instead of being afraid of it like she was.

"Thanks, Ms. Kreya." Winta whispered, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic.

"Anytime, Winta." Kreya smiled down at the girl before nudging the Child towards his new friend, "Why don't you take him and play some more? I'm sure he'd really like it if you showed him around. We've been traveling for a long time. It'd be good for him to stretch his legs."

"Okay!" A brilliant smile bloomed on Winta's face before she scooped up the Child and dashed off to do who knows what. The Child's delighted squeal as all Kreya needed to know it was the right call to make. She couldn't deny the surge of warmth that burst within her chest once more.

Kreya remained there until she noticed the presence of an older woman, moving to claim the spot Winta had just occupied. Straightening, she rose and acknowledged the presence beside her.

"You're very gifted with children." The woman pointed out before adding, "My name is Omera, by the way."

"Kreya," The younger of the two nodded as she fought the faint flush that colored her cheeks in response to Omera's words, "Thank you. It's been a long since I've interacted with younglings. I probably wasn't more than a youngling myself."

"The Empire, drastically, altered many lives. But now that it's gone, we are free to move forward." Omera's words wisdom struck a chord with Kreya. Such wisdom she had only encountered from members of the high council, not that she'd gotten the opportunity to interact with many of them.

All this time she thought she'd moved on from what had happened, but all she'd really done was run from her past. It was time to move forward and to take a step in a new direction.

"Omera?" Kreya inquired, turning towards the older woman when a thought suddenly occurred to her, "Would you mind if I asked you some questions about how-" But she could find the words to voice what she wanted to say.

"To be a mother?" Omera offered, easily as if she knew what Kreya was searching for even if the younger woman didn't.

Kreya nodded, "I know I'm not the Child's mother, but..."

Caretaker, yes. Teacher, eventually. But he doesn't really need either of those things right now. The word 'mother' wasn't a word she used often. She'd never known maternal love growing up in the temple. The closest she'd ever come had been… Well, she wasn't exactly ready to face those nightmares just yet. How could she be a mother for the youngling when she'd never experienced it herself?

"But you are already doing it so well. You just need to open yourself up a little more and perhaps, some proper instruction might help." Omera informed Kreya with a warm smile. Although Kreya could not see it she could feel the woman's warmth in the force.

* * *

The joyful afternoon came to a stormy end when Mando and Cara returned from their scouting excursion. They carried with them a sense of doom and anger Kreya hadn't felt since the Empire had been destroyed.

Brows pinched, Kreya followed the villagers as they gathered in front of the barn to hear what the warriors had to say. She lingered off to the side, outside everyone's direction attention. She could sense a few familiar presences in the crowd. Omera stood towards the front. Winta and the Child tucked, firmly beside her. Caben was there also, as was Stoke.

"Bad news. You can't live here anymore." Mando informed the group, gruffly. If Kreya wasn't a force-user, she would've still been able to sense his irritation and anger that swirled in his aura.

Confused rumblings came from the villagers as this announcement had no doubt blindsided them. Kreya also frowned over at her companion as she wondered what they'd discovered to cause them to jump to this conclusion.

"I know this is not the news you wanted to hear, but there are no other options," Cara spoke up, stepping towards the crowd.

"You took the job!" Stoke was quick to remind them, earning a chorus of agreement from his fellows.

"That was before we knew about the AT-ST." Cara snapped, her voice accusatory as she glared down at the throng.

Kreya felt her own surprise skyrocket. Mercenaries alone wouldn't have caused Mando and Cara much trouble. But an AT-ST, that was another barrel of sithspit enitrely. Tilting her head towards Caben and Stoke, she noticed a burst of panic coming from them. That must have been what the pair had been hiding from them when Kreya had confronted them during their journey to the village.

"What is that?" Caben inquired in an attempt to play dumb.

"The armored walker with two enormous guns that you knew about and didn't tell us." Cara accused, eyes narrowed and body tense as if she were ready for a brawl.

Several women in the crowd began to cry out for the warriors to help them. Their desperation stirred up memories Kreya often wished to avoid. But it awakened a feeling of determination that went against her typical pacifistic attitude. Unconsciously, her hands grasped at the leather string around her neck and tugged out the citrine colored crystal that dangled from the end of the necklace. The kyber crystal glittered, illuminating her palm in the late afternoon sun as she grasped it. Kreya felt the crowd's desperation begin to shift towards hope as they began to realize they had numbers on their side.

"We can learn!" "Give us a chance!" "Please!"

Their words were more than enough for Kreya. Unnoticed she slipped into the barn to retrieve the one thing that might possibly help shift the advantage in the village's favor.

"I've seen that thing take down companies of soldiers in a matter of minutes." She heard Cara snarl in response from outside. Yet, Mando hadn't said anything since he'd first unloaded the news to the villagers.

Kreya began to rummage through her things until her hand grasped the cool hilt of her saber. Pulling it out, she allowed the force to sweep it up into the air as the villagers and Cara continued to argue. Shaking her head, Kreya banished all outside thoughts from her mind as she focused on deconstructing the outer casing of the metal baton. Piece by piece, parts and pins began to float around her until she revealed the empty crystal casing within the heart of the weapon.

Without a second thought, she untied the yellow crystal from her necklace and allowed it to float towards its casing and the force guided it until it fit snugly in place. Reconstructing her lightsaber was much simpler than building it the first time. She recalled her voyage back to Coruscant on the _Crucible_ and how fulfilling it had been to finally have her own lightsaber. Rebuilding it now allowed a sense of rightness to return to her mind. There had been many times she'd been tempted to wield it, but none of those times felt right as this. Helping the villagers in this way was the right thing for her to do. She knew this because the force echoed its approval all around her.

Once her lightsaber was complete, Kreya readied herself to exit the barn and offer her service to the villagers if they would take accept her. Just outside she could hear them still arguing with Cara.

"We are not leaving." Omera informed the ex-shocktrooper with a sternness only a mother could possess.

"You cannot fight that thing." Cara emphasized once more.

Kreya took this moment to make her stand as she pushed through the curtain that acted as a door for the barn, "Yes, they can."

All eyes turned to Kreya as she stood before the crowd, gripping the shiny cylinder in her right hand. She knew many of them probably wouldn't have thought she'd voice any opinion on the matter as she appeared less likely to help in any useful way. But she wouldn't let their doubts sway her from her decision.

"What can you do about it, Curly?" Cara stalked back over towards her and pointed a finger in her direction, "Besides your 'party tricks.'"

"This." Was all Kreya said as she flipped the ignition switch on the hilt of her saber causing the yellow laser beam to burst into existence like a solar fire. It's amber light cast a warm glow on her skin not unlike the sunset on the treetops surrounding them.

Startled gasps echoed through the crowd as they took in the foreign sight that was Kreya's lightsaber. Most had no idea what they were looking at but all could tell it was dangerous.

With a steadying breath, Kreya addressed the crowd, "I was raised in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in the waning days of the Old Republic. I know that means nothing to any of you, but the Jedi promised to maintain peace and balance in the galaxy as part of our mandate. Although they no longer exist in this form today, I extend the same offer to you."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves as they debated whether or not they should take this strange woman up on her offer. Many of them probably thought she was crazy. Others had possibly heard the legends that had begun to circulate the galaxy after the Battle of Endor.

Cara scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "That still only makes three of us. The odds aren't in our favor."

"Not if we show them how." Mando cut in, having observed the scene in silence after Cara had critiqued his 'bedside manner.' Something had shifted within him in response to the villager's determination and Kreya's actions.

His words seemed to settle the matter as Cara let out one last irritated huff and stormed off. But he barely noticed her departure the only thing he could focus on was the literal beacon of light that was Kreya.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you once again for taking the time to read my Mandalorian fic! I really appreciate every view, follow, and favorite you guys have given this story! I'd love to hear what you guys think of it so far. But any support makes my day!

The next couple of weeks are going to be extremely busy for me, so I might not be able to update again until my spring break. But we'll see what happens between now and then.

Also would anyone be interested if I wrote a Clone Wars fic after I complete the first season of the Mandalorian? I've gotten back into watching it and I'm kind of addicted.


	7. Chapter VII: The Conflict

**Author's Note: Hey, it's been awhile and I'm sorry for not updating sooner... Life's been crazy for me this year and I got stuck in a rut writing wise. Believe it or not I've had the majority of this chapter written since February and had planned to update during my Spring Break, but then COVID happened. Since then, I've had an increasingly difficult time balancing my life and have just now found motivation to write again. (Season 2 of the Mandalorian also gave me the pick-me-up I needed.)**

**As far as this particular chapter goes, I got stuck on Sorgan and deciding how I wanted to wrap up Kreya, Mando, and the Child's time there. But I finally made up my mind. It's not exactly how I envisioned it, but I think it works well enough. I'm excited to continue this story and will update as often as I am able to.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has given this story a chance. I appreciate any and all continued support. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as we move forward.**

* * *

Chapter VII: The Conflict

A humming sound buzzed around Kreya as she moved through the stances of the old Order's lightsaber combat styles. It had been a long time since she'd practiced formally. Even an untrained eye would be able to notice the rustiness and sluggishness of her movements. Wielding a lightsaber was supposed to emulate an elegant dance not the choppy, clumsy shuffle Kreya found herself struggling through.

Frustration creased her dark features as she held the blade before her. Her breathing ragged and mind churning as she, mentally, reprimanded herself for being so bold and so foolish to offer skills it appeared she could no longer provide.

Swinging the weapon through the air in what was meant to be a Form III blaster fire blocking volley, she scoffed at the weakness in her posture. How many times had she executed this particular move in the past? Where was the confidence and structure she'd worked so hard to obtain? She'd worked hard to become as proficient as she could without a master, but all those efforts appeared to be intangible to her at the moment.

Repeating the motion again, her wrists felt stronger, but still not achieving the desired effect that a practitioner of Soresu should be capable of. But she wouldn't give up. Soresu was the most practical form to utilize in this particular scenario as deflecting and redirecting blaster fire was one of it's primary uses. She'd need to be able to use it when defending the village from the Klatoonians.

Kreya continued to go through the paces as the sun began to sink down in the sky until it lingered above the treetops. For most of the day, she'd kept track of what the others were doing and the progress they'd made in readying the village for the upcoming conflict. But they'd called it a day several hours ago seemingly ready to turn in early in preparation for what was going to be a taxing day. Doing so allowed her to retract her senses so that they were more singularly focused which allowed her movements to become more instinctual and precise as her mind was no longer stretched as thinly. This allowed her to shift into a stance that was reminiscent of the primitive Form I. Shii-Cho was the most ancient form of lightsaber combat and it relied on the determination of the it's practitioners for it to be executed properly. While it was rather rudimentary, there were still many benefits to be familiar with it.

On the edge of her senses, a presence approached her, slowly. Caution was evident in their stride as they made their way across the empty field behind the village where Kreya had been practicing that day. Kreya's focus shifted toward the being and the force revealed to her the steady, cool determination she, frequently, associated with Mando.

Once he was within range, she contorted her body into a combative stance. Testing the waters to see how he might react. Up until this point neither party had thought to approach the other about sparring. For Kreya, it was a matter of principle combined with the fact she hadn't intended to out herself while traveling with the Mandalorian. For Mando, it was much the same although he'd never considered Kreya as much of a fighter as her pacifistic nature seemed to dictate everything she did.

The past twenty-four hours had brought many unexpected changes. Mando had watched Kreya off and on as he'd worked with the villagers throughout the day in their makeshift shooting range. Despite Omera's surprising proficiency with a blaster, his eyes and thoughts were drawn to the flashes of yellow light that cut through the soft green hues of the meadow. Even from a distance, he observed a change in the woman's demeanor. Gone was the sincere and unyielding calm he'd come to associate with Kreya. Sheer determination and pinpoint focus had quickly replaced those attributes the moment she'd brandished her weapon.

Mando's body shifted into a complimentary stance. He wasn't exactly sure how he intended to go up against a sword of light, but he had a feeling he'd figure it out as he went.

"Shoot at me."

That was not what he'd been expecting her to say. Needless to say, he was extremely caught off guard by her sudden demand. All he could manage in response was a startled: "What?"

"Just do it, Mando." Kreya commanded, shifting her lightsaber into the space between her body and his own.

Cautiously, he withdrew a blaster from its holster and leveled it at her head. Wrapping his gloved fingers around the trigger, he tried to the hesitance that whispered at the edges of his mind. No matter what she could do with the force, she was still a blind woman. How could she defend herself from something that she might not be able to sense coming?

Calm returned to the woman's voice, "Trust me."

"Alright." He conceded and pulled the trigger, sending a blast across the clearing directly towards Kreya's chest.

Mando's jaw dropped as he watched the woman bat the blast away with an efficient swoosh of her saber, sending it away from their vicinity with one swift motion. How had she managed to sense it and time her move so perfectly? So many questions and thoughts ran through his mind that he wished to voice. But Kreya beat him to it.

"As younglings, we are taught that our eyes often deceive us and we must place our complete trust in the force and allow it to guide us beyond the physical distractions so that we see only what needs to be seen." She explained before motioning to her murky gray eyes, "Being blind is the same concept. Relying on the force is how I traverse the world around me."

"You trust this 'force' completely?" He inquired, blaster still trained on Kreya's form.

"Entirely." She affirmed and shifted back into her previous stance; saber at the ready.

"Then get ready because I'd like to test this trust." Kreya noted the slight smugness that creeped in at the edge of his tone.

A smirk grew on her lips, "Excellent."

This time Mando gave no warning as he clicked three consecutive rounds her way. With the same ease, she deflected them just as she'd done with the first. So he fired four more, then five more, until he began moving around as he shot at her. Doing so simulated what blaster fire might look like when they staged their attack against the mercenaries only on a much smaller scale. But he needed to know if she was capable of defending herself or if she was going to be a liability.

Kreya, to her credit, kept up with his assault. With each deflection, the dust and rust fell away from her movements. Even if she'd felt the heat of more blasts than she'd liked. It was immensely helpful to have someone else around to put her through the paces. However, her stamina began to fail her as her heart and lungs strained rapidly against her rib cage. It had been just as long since she'd exerted so much effort from her body and now she was paying the price for living a somewhat sedentary lifestyle.

But she pushed through the pain and didn't allow the fact that she was out of shape deter her in any way. If Mando was a true enemy, he would've quickly taken advantage of any sign of weakness she displayed. Thus she soldiered on and began moving closer to the Mandalorian. Her proximity forced the man to change his tactics as he now had to dodge redirected blasts as well. She kept moving closer until the tip of her saber almost caught his pauldron.

"Don't worry," Kreya huffed, continuing to swipe at the man, "Beskar can repel lightsaber strikes."

"How do you-" He began, this time instinctually blocking her strike with his gauntlet, almost expecting the laser-like beam to melt the metal protecting his forearm. But the golden light remained gleaming against the silver of his beskar, "...know?"

Mando didn't have time to contemplate this new development further as Kreya kept coming at him, her blows careful as to not catch any part of him that wasn't protected by his armor. Straightening out his wrist, he ignited his flame thrower which forced the woman to retreat backwards. He half expected her clothes to be singed but a ripple in the air around her deflected the flames.

The pair soon found a comfortable rhythm as they continued to spar. While Mando was much more brutal and concrete in his strikes and movements, Kreya's were much more fluid and graceful. Despite their differences, their styles seemed to compliment one another's well. Where he was steady and rigid, she was more flexible and lithe. What one lacked, the other made up the difference. It was almost like a dance. A dance that Kreya had missed since the Order's fall.

Soon, her stamina ebbed away to the point she could no longer fight off the exhaustion coiling within her muscles. This exercise had served to further prove just how weak she'd allowed herself to become. Jumping back from Mando's assault, her lungs burned and knees buckled.

"Yield!" She panted, her saber disengaging as she held her hands out in front of her, "I yield."

"Tired already?" Mando inquired, only just beginning to feel the physical effects of their session.

Kreya nodded, still breathing heavily and bending over to rest her hands on her knees, "It's been a while since I've pushed myself this far."

Holstering his blaster, Mando cocked his head to the side, "Sure didn't seem like it."

"Thanks," She acknowledged, wiping the sweat from her brow as she straightened her spine, "The old ways are hard to forget."

A quiet moment passed between them, only the sound of their breathing breaking the silence that settled over the clearing. Mando took the opportunity to take stock of Kreya's skills, which were surprisingly more deadly than he'd anticipated. Then a thought occurred to him,

"Can that thing cut through durasteel?"

"Yes, there are very few materials that can withstand a lightsaber's blade. Beskar being the most notable." She confirmed, straightening to her full height.

"Could you cut down an AT-ST?" He inquired, revealing his true intention.

Kreya shrugged, "Most likely. Depends on how much time I'm given and how strong the alloy is."

"If Cara and I can give you time-" He began, but a rebuking wave of her hand cut him off.

The woman shook her head, "Mando, that's not my place in this… I have never seen true combat. I was never fully initiated when… everything happened."

"Still you might be the only one who can get close enough if our plan fails." He pointed out.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is why- well, part of the reason why I don't use my lightsaber anymore. People get these expectations in their heads that I'm some sort of hero." She gestured with her hand that still clutched her weapon, "But that's not who I am. I'm no Luke Skywalker."

Mando breached the distance between them in several quick strides and grasped Kreya by the shoulders, "Look I don't know who that is and I don't really care either. All I know is that sometimes, you have to do what needs to be done whether you're a hero or not. Whether you like it or not."

The woman mulled over his words with a thoughtful expression on her features before she dipped her head and conceded, "I suppose you're right. Afterall, you must know from experience."

There was something in her tone that disarmed him in a way that made his breath hitch and stomach twist uncomfortably. Not in an unpleasant way; more so because it was unfamiliar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired once he'd regained his composure only for her to shove him away and float out of his reach.

Kreya offered no response as she collected her robe and set out towards the village. Mando had no choice but to follow her retreating form, shaking his head as he loped after her.

...

Night blanketed the village in darkness when Mando and Cara planned to ambush the mercenaries' camp. Kreya sat in the middle of the barn as Mando sorted through his crates in search of any last minute supplies he might need. The energy in the air had shifted quite heavily to favor an ominous anxiousness that reminded her of the moments before the Temple siege.

It was an unsettling thought and Kreya, quickly, pushed those images out of her stream of consciousness. But the emotions remained present as her thoughts drifted towards the Clone Wars. Although she'd never seen the frontlines, she remembered how the war had gripped the galaxy as well as stories she'd overhear padawans sharing amongst themselves during their brief reprieves in the Temple. The injured Jedi she'd seen shuffling about as they waited for their bodies to mend enough to be sent back out to fight in a battle that wasn't theirs.

"You'll be departing soon." Omera's voice cut through the silence and Kreya's internal musings.

Mando's gruff response followed, "And when we return, we'll be coming in hot."

Kreya shuddered in anticipation, her hand dripped the familiar metal casing of her lightsaber hilt before she rose to her feet, "We'll be ready."

She felt Mando's gaze turn to her. She waited for him to respond, but he chose to regard her in silence. Something warm bloomed within the force. It was an unfamiliar feeling. One she wasn't sure was directed at her. As quickly as the feeling came, cold determination before Mando headed out into the darkness.

...

Kreya stood alongside the villagers behind the barricade as they waited for Mando and Cara to draw the mercenaries their way. She could feel the anxiety and fear leaking into the force from her comrades. Kreya, herself, kept her mind on the mantras the master had taught her; mantras for peace, calm, and focus.

"D-do y-you think we'll make it through this?" One of the villagers closeby asked their neighbor.

"Peace, my friend." Kreya replied, making sure her voice was loud enough that everyone could hear it, "Have faith in the force. It will protect us."

"How do you know?" Another voice inquired, it's tone plague with doubt.

Caben was quick to interject, "She's a jedi. How else?"

Murmurs of agreement buzzed around her as more and more villagers seemed to find peace because of her presence. It made Kreya's gut clinch because she didn't want to be that person for them. She wished they had that sort of faith in themselves.

"Quiet, everyone." Omera commanded, not far away.

Kreya dipped her head in the other woman's direction, then turned her focus within the force towards Mando and Cara. The warriors were headed towards the village at breakneck speed. Hostility bared down from the group charging after them. They were less than two kilometers away from the treeline and closing in fast.

"Brace yourselves!" Kreya urged, raising the hilt of her lightsaber, bracing her body and mind for the incoming clash.

Moments later, Mando and Cara burst forth from the trees, racing through the field before climbing over the barrier. They were quick to claim their weapons and waited in silence for the mercenaries to follow suit.

"This is it!" Cara announced, slightly panting, "Once that thing steps into the pond, it's going down."

The creaking sound of trees falling punctuated the ex-shocktrooper's statement. Massive thuds echoed from the woods as the woods; with each step the sound grew louder as the AT-ST drew closer.

"Weapons ready!"

Everyone surrounding Cara readied their weapons, save Kreya. The force told her it was too soon to wield her saber. At this point, she was more likely to injure a comrade and catch the mercenaries' attention. She'd wait for the force to tell her when the time was right to use her weapon.

The thunderous footsteps shook the earth as the colossal mech entered the clearing. It's form was a vague outline within the force. Unlike a living being or even most droids, the AT-ST was primarily used as military transport by the Empire thus there wasn't much of the living force connected to it. The electricity that powered it was about all she could make out of it via the force, but it was enough to comprehend the size of the machine.

"Just a few more steps." Kreya was just able to hear Mando's voiceover the mechanical noise.

But the AT-ST stopped just short of it's intended demise.

"It stopped." Cara gasped.

"Get down. Get down!" Mando urged the villagers.

Kreya followed suit unsure of what was going on. But she could tell things weren't going to plan.

Suddenly, a blast shot through the air as the AT-ST began to open fire on the buildings behind them. One of the huts exploded, sending shrapnel through the air. Thankfully, Kreya surmised that no one was injured from the initial blast.

"Caben, stay there!" Omera shouted over the aftershocks of the explosion.

Cara's voice soon followed, "Hold your positions!"

Just as the former shocktrooper gave out the order, battle cries from the mercenaries rang out as they bull-rushed towards the villagers.

"Open fire!"

All hell broke loose as the villagers, AT-ST, and the mercenaries began firing at one another. At this point, Kreya ignited her lightsaber and began blocking blasts as effectively as she could. In doing so, she stepped out from behind the wooden barrier and exposed herself to their foes. But the woman feared little for herself. She was doing what she had to do in order to protect the innocent. Briefly, the Child flashed through her mind. The thought of him fueled her desire to protect this place.

For Mando and some of the villagers, watching Kreya fight with her saber was slightly mesmerizing. Golden light cut through the darkness in flourishes and strikes that dealt damaging blows to the Klatoonians. In that moment, Mando understood what Kreya meant when she said that people would want her to be a hero. Yet, there she was fueling those expectations all on her own.

Kreya, however, felt no wonder as her mind settled into a place on the edge of calm and fury. It was a place she'd been trained to find in times like these. It was only on the edge of both could she achieve the focus necessary to guide her movements as she fought being and blaster fire alike.

A warrior's cry alerted her and drew her attention directly towards an incoming assailant. The Klatoonian fired several rounds, but Kreya deflected the blasts. She allowed him to charge closer. Apparently, Klatoonians hadn't heard what lightsabers could do. But to be fair, most people probably hadn't thanks to the Empire. But needless to say, she cut through his torso without so much as a second thought.

Before she had a chance to recenter herself, Cara ran past her shouting, "Curly, you're with me!"

Kreya nodded and darted after the former rebel, cutting through the Klatoonians as needed as they ran towards the AT-ST. Once they were close enough, Cara pushed Kreya into the pond before jumping in herself. The cold water and its inhabitants caused Kreya's skin to crawl.

"I'm going to distract it. You use your powers to pull it over the edge." Cara instructed as she fired up at the machine.

The AT-ST fired back, this time dangerously close to their heads. Kreya could feel the heat and the smell of burnt hair filled her nostrils. Mud splattered all over them as it kept firing in their direction. The noise was deafening. Kreya could barely focus on anything, she'd never been in a more overwhelming situation than this. But once Cara managed to snipe one of it's opticals out, Kreya was able to regain control and pull herself together. Reaching out, she used the force to latch onto one of the AT-ST's legs and pull it over the edge into the sinkhole.

As the machine began to sink into the water, Kreya sensed Mando run past them. The clicking noise of one of his hand grenades just registered in her ears before he jumped into the water with them. The following explosion rocked the earth and water around them. Kreya clung to the bank in an attempt not to lose her footing.

With the demise of the AT-ST, the Klatoonians began to retreat as soon they realized they'd lost their advantage. Slipping away into the brush like the cowards they actually were. Relieved, Kreya allowed her limbs to go slack and cheers began to ring out from all around as the Villagers claimed their victory. She smiled, broadly as the sound of their joy filled her ears and rested her head against the muddy embankment.

"Was that the plan?" Mando inquired, hovering near her.

The three of them were panting as the adrenaline began to wear off.

"Something like that." Cara admitted, which caused the trio to chuckle, tiredly.

Kreya felt the force shine brightly as she tilted her back against the solid form of Mando's pauldron. His calm presence was like a balm amongst all the jubilation and triumph surrounding them. Closing her eyes, she realized she'd become exactly what she hadn't wanted to and decided she was alright with others thinking she was some sort of hero.

...

In the following weeks after the clash, peace returned to the village. Kreya could see it in the way the people's spirits lifted, how they laughed more readily, and gave more openly. It brought a serenity that turned her thoughts back towards Arvala-7. In more ways than one she missed that desolate planet, but mostly she missed G-5 and the familiar companionship it offered. Everyone around her had someone or something they were connected to. The Child had Winta, Mando had bonded with Cara and Omera, but Kreya found herself standing apart from the rest.

Part of her cursed her Jedi upbringing as she found it increasingly difficult to form attachments after having spent her early years hearing how it was forbidden and how it led to the darkside. She was jealous how easily and readily other beings seemed to welcome attachments of any kind: platonic, romantic, or otherwise. But such things only seemed to cause warning bells to flare up in mind.

Late one day, Kreya decided she'd had enough and packed her meager possessions. She lingered only momentarily as her senses traced the presences of the Child and Mando. They were both strong. They wouldn't need her. They'd be just fine without her. So without bothering to leave a note or any other sign of a goodbye, she slipped out of the barn in silence.

Moving like a ghost through the village was easy. Especially since most of the villagers had already retired for the evening in their own homes. This ensured the chances of someone witnessing her hasty exit were very slim. It was easier that way. She wouldn't have to explain herself to anyone. And she'd just about achieved her goal, that was until she felt a presence stalking up from behind her.

"Hey Curly, where do you think you're going?" Cara's gruff voice inquired, disrupting the peacefulness of the night time sounds.

Kreya sighed and shuffled to face the other woman, "Home."

"Where's home?" The other woman stepped closer.

"Arvala-7." Kreya replied, re-hitching her satchel.

Cara began to prowl around her, "How come?"

"Because." That was more childish than she'd intended for it to be.

Cara tutted and pressed further, "Because why?"

"Because I can't stay here anymore. I can't do it. I don't know how to-"

"To be a person?" Cara offered.

"Yes," Kreya agreed, not really wanting to go into too much detail because she knew Cara had her own issues to deal with.

"Well, you could've fooled me." Cara remarked, her voice almost smug, "You sure can act the part."

"Acting the part doesn't mean anything when you want what you were told you could never have." Kreya nearly spat, anger simmering deep in the pit of her stomach. It'd grown from the frustration and jealousy she'd combated for the past few weeks.

Cara seemed taken aback, "What can't you have?"

"Attachment. A family. True friends. Anything meaningful. It was all forbidden by the Jedi Order. I can't take it watching you all live so freely. My heart aches for it. But lingering here will only cause my thoughts to fester and I risk falling to the darkside the longer I stay."

"You speak from experience." Cara deduced.

Kreya simply nodded, not wanting to think about the home she used to have. The friends she used to cherish. The belonging she felt being a part of the Jedi Order. All she'd been for many years was a drifter and since leaving Arvala-7, she began to ache for it once more.

"Why don't you come sit with me? I've got a fire. You'll travel faster by daylight." The vetran offered.

Kreya shrugged and allowed Cara to lead her over to where she'd set up a small camp. Cara urged her to sit and began rummaging around for something. Soon after a bottle popped open and the sound of liquid filled a glass.

"Here." The other woman offered, holding out a glass of spotchka.

"Thanks, but I don't drink." Kreya waves the glass away.

"More for me then." Cara shrugged and downed the glowing blue beverage in a single go.

Kreya said nothing as she sat down on the log and set her satchel in the grass in front of her. The fire warmed her skin, licking away the cool, dampness of the night time air.

"So spill." Cara prompted from the otherside of the fire.

A frown pulled at Kreya's lips, "Spill what? My life story. Thanks but I've got too many skeletons in my closet for that."

"Don't we all?" Cara agreed, "But that doesn't mean you have to go it alone."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kreya knew Cara was only trying to help. But Cara wasn't exactly the kind of person she wanted to spill her guts out to. At the moment, she wasn't sure who that person could be. But it definitely wasn't the former shocktrooper in front of her. Cara was still too much a stranger. But Kuiil had been a stranger at one point as well...

"Well, Curly, I'm gonna hit the hay. Stay as long as you like." Cara informed her before she plopped down onto her bedroll.

Kreya nodded, "Sleep well."

Left alone with only the sound of the crackling fire popping in her ears, Kreya sighed and folded herself into a meditation pose. Settling herself in for the night as well although she had no intentions of falling asleep.

...

Heavy footsteps and bubbling frustration roused Kreya from her night-long mediation as the attached presence stormed towards her. A wave of shame broke over her serene state of mind. She wouldn't allow Mando the satisfaction of knowing she felt guilty for her desire to run.

"You tried to leave last night." His modulated voice pierced her ears.

Kreya stretched her arms over her head and stifled a yawn before addressing him, "Cara told you?"

His voice was steady as he lowered his frame down onto the log next to her, "Your things were gone when I woke up this morning."

"True." Kreya bowed her head slightly, her mountain of curls shielding her face from view.

"Why?"

The word held the weight of a planet as it settled between them. It caused guilt to churn in Kreya's gut. She hadn't planned on explaining herself to Mando. She wasn't used to explaining herself to anyone.

Kreya sighed, weighing her options before deciding on a half-truth, "Because I'm not necessary here."

"'Not _necessary_.' That's ridiculous." Mando snorted, "Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"I'm blind, not deaf." Kreya snipped.

"Well, it certainly seems that way." Mando remarked, "Why don't you tell me why you really want to leave?"

"I-I-" She began but she couldn't find the right words that wouldn't make her sound foolish.

"You what?" Mando supplied.

Kreya could feel his impatience and irritation seeping into the force so she decided to speak from the heart, "Lingering here is painful. Watching- Feeling the bonds between everyone… It reminds me of my life before the Empire. Of the people I lost. I'm not necessary because I'm too damaged to live in a place so free to feel."

Once the words began to tumble out, it was like a dam burst within her soul. Sure, she'd said something similar to Cara, but there was more significance in sharing her thoughts and feelings with Mando. She'd known him longer. He knew more of the pieces of her story. He shared a similar pain.

"Sounds pretty selfish to me." Mando's voice rumbled, beskar armor scraping as he shifted next to her.

"I may be selfish, but it's the only way I can avoid falling to the darkside." She admitted, folding her hands out in front of her.

"Can you come back once you've fallen?" His inquiry was an honest one. Not many people understood the balance Jedi had to constantly try to achieve within themselves.

Kreya nodded, "Yes, but you're never the same."

"Is that why you're willing to leave the Child behind?" He asked.

"Exposing him to the darkside this young would greatly alter his relationship with the force." She told him honestly.

But Mando was quick to point out: "He's been exposed to plenty of evil for as long as we've known him."

"That's true." She almost chuckled as she briefly thought back on their time together, "He definitely isn't your average youngling."

"Would you really leave him? What about your eyes?" He asked, gesturing behind him in the vague direction of the Child.

"Mando, at this point I can survive without sight. That much is fairly obvious. It was merely a silly bargain I was compelled to make on a whim… But the Child, I would regret leaving him behind every day for the rest of my life."

"What if I can't care for him on my own?" He pushed, self-doubt of his own creeping into his voice and the force.

Kreya shook her head, "You'd manage."

Mando sighed and reached out to turn her face towards him, "That might've been true before but now-""

_**BANG**_

Alarm exploded throughout the force after the jarring noise faded to echoes in their ears. Kreya and Mando jolted from the log. His words forgotten as concern for the Child overshadowed everything else.

"Go find the kid." Mando ordered as he raced off in the direction the blast came from.

Kreya allowed the force to guide her to where the Child was huddled with Winta. He reached up as soon as she approached them and she, in turn, scooped him up into her arms. The Child tangled his talons into her ebony curls as he hid himself within her mass of hair.

"What happened?"Omera inquired through gritted teeth as she moved in to calm her own child. Beneath the older woman's exterior calm, her presence in the force was unraveling.

Kreya raised her free hand and placed it on Omera's shoulder, pushing as much calm into her spirit as she could, "Blaster fire. Fortunately, I don't sense anyone's hurt except for whoever came here with malicious intent."

The women waited for Mando and Cara to emerge from the trees. A grim feeling building as they drew closer. There was also an inkling of finality weaved into the air as an uneasy stillness settled over the village.

"We're leaving." Mando informed Kreya as soon as he was close enough to speak at his normal volume, "Guild hunters tracked us here. It's no longer safe for us to shelter the Child on Sorgan."

...

By late afternoon, the trio had finished packing their belongings onto the back of the transport. Confusion radiated from the Child as he wobbled along after them. Kreya's heart ached over the fact that he was being ripped away from the safety and friends this planet had briefly provided him. How many times had his life been disrupted in this way? How many more times would it happen before they finally found a place of permanent safety for him?

Regardless of her own internal musings, life continued to move onward.

Cara and the villagers come along to see them off. Cara approached them with the confident swagger Kreya had grown accustomed to. Kreya admired the other woman's confidence and hoped someday she might emulate that as well. Cara shared words with Mando first before turning her attention to Kreya,

"Hey, Curly? Keep your chin up, okay?"

A small smile quirked at the corners of Kreya's lips as she dipped her head, "May the force be with you."


End file.
